


Hermano mayor, hermano menor.

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Tim Drake, Brainwashing, Bruce Wayne is Owlman, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is a Talon, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Earth-3, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foot Jobs, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Touching, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Tim Drake is a Talon, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Cuando Talia muere sus hijos Damian y Jason son enviados a su padre Bruce. Quien contra todos los deseos de su difunta esposa los obliga a convertirse en Talones y continuar su camino en el crimen. Junto con esto, Dick planea matar a Olwman para tomar su lugar y tomar al más joven de sus hermanos como su esposa. Tim arrastra a Jason a una relación poco saludable para alejarlo de la idea de servir a dios.|Si, bueno. Corregí algunas cosas. Me había olvidado de actualizar este versión. Meperd0nan|
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Hermanos.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Bro, Little Bro.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960242) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Es básicamente un AU tierra-3, con personalidades invertidas. Fue solo una excusa porque quería verlos tener personalidades opuestas, empezó siendo un porno con trama en mi cabeza, pero en algun momento me vine muy arriba y termino asi.

Después de la trágica muerte de Talia y su amable padre Ra’s Al Ghul, en un incidente durante la evacuación de varios grupos de refugiados de guerra. Los servicios sociales de ciudad Gótica concuerdan en la decisión de dejar la custodia de Damian y Jason a Bruce Wayne. La mujer no confiaba precisamente en las habilidades que su esposo poseía en el ámbito de la crianza de niños. Ella de verdad amaba con locura a ese criminal hombre, era su vida, lo llamaba cariñosamente Detective. Aun si él era el líder de una liga de super villanos su amor podría sobrepasar eso y más.

Su encuentro y relación era ya sin dudas un evento caprichoso. Pero el ferviente afecto que se juraban podía ser descrito como inverosímil, ella la hija del hombre más noble del mundo enamorada de Owlman el paladín de la obscuridad. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, no lo era. Jamás lo sería. Fue amor a primera vista, tanto que no tardaron mucho en contraer nupcias.

El periodo de luna de miel fue muy corto, su amado era un hombre violento. Arremetía no solo contra ella, sino también contra su hijo adoptivo Richard. Recibió golpizas que la llevaron al hospital en más ocasiones de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Ella amaba a Bruce, más que a su propia vida. Pero él era un hombre sediento de venganza, una máquina de ira y maldad que devastaba todo lo que tocaba.

Ella sabía lo que Bruce les hizo a los padres de Dick, cuando se casaron y se mudó a la mansión la primera vez. Todavía era joven e ingenua, apenas pasaba los 23 años. Aun asi se esforzó como nadie lo haría nunca e intento ser la figura materna que Richard perdió en aquel trágico accidente. Pero era demasiado tarde cuando ella logró intervenir, Owlman le había hecho creer a Dick que el asesino de sus padres era un hombre llamado Tony Zucco. Un pobre comerciante que sobrevivía vendiendo pangola para los elefantes de circo donde actuaban los “Grayson Voladores”. Corrompió al niño, convirtiéndolo en una versión pequeña de sí mismo, hirviente en odio. Mas peligroso que su propio mentor.

Fue por la línea familiar de Richard, su apellido era Grayson. El ultimo descendiente de un clan que fue usado durante años por la corte de los búhos para crear guerreros inmortales. Una situación que su esposo de antemano ya conocía, por la cual decidió adoptar al niño, hacerlo su aprendiz para convertirlo en un Talon viviente. De esta forma cuando la inminente muerte de Bruce llegara, Richard tomaría al manto del Búho y continuaría el legado de su padre. Talia abandono esa casa inconsciente siendo llevada por Ra’s después de un ataque de ira particularmente más violento por parte de su esposo.

La segunda vez que Talia regresó con Bruce, solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses. Ra’s le pidió que no volviera, pero su amor por el malvado hombre era más fuerte que el sentido común. El primer hijo Dick tenía un tiempo tomando misiones con la Legión del Crimen. Con solo 13 años, asesino a sangre fría pueblos enteros, ejecutó prisioneros de guerra e invadió ciudades. Su esposo reclutó un nuevo compañero Jason Todd.

La joven estaba feliz de esta vez llegar a tiempo, se quedó tanto como le fue posible al lado de Owlman, aferrándose a Jason y recibiendo las palizas que Bruce esperaba darle al niño que solo tenía 10 años. Cuyo único error había sido acercarse al hombre para obsequiarle un rosario y luego darle la bendición de Dios. Jason también era huérfano, vivía en una iglesia no muy lejos de la misión Wayne; su padre había muerto en un asalto y su madre era miembro de la liga de héroes que trabajaba para Jokester.

Jason inicialmente se había negado a convertirse en una Talon. La expresión de pavor en su rostro cuando comenzó su entrenamiento con Owlman era un hecho que Talia jamás olvidó. En seis brutales meses, el niño finalmente estuvo listo para salir a las calles. Durante ese tiempo el joven subía las escaleras tambaleante, después de recibir una paliza. Pero al final de ese camino que parecía profundamente obscuro siempre lo encontraba la mujer, como una luz. Ella lo abrazaba y le decía cuan valioso era realmente, le besaba las cienes, y atendía sus heridas. Algunas noches se quedaba dormida al lado de la cama de ese a quien considero su primer hijo. Velando su sueño, lista para tomarle la mano y decirle que ella estaría ahí siempre, que las pesadillas no eran reales.

Fue el compañero de Bruce por un corto tiempo después de finalizado su entrenamiento. Debido a que se negó a matar, se le delegaron obligaciones más peligrosas. En esa ocasión específica Jokester había arrinconado a Owlman, el payaso no estaba solo, tenía otros 10 secuaces con él. El sonido del disparo de un arma de fuego hizo que Jason se moviera casi por inercia empujando a su mentor lejos del proyectil. Tomando de paso otra bala que había sido disparada poco después; lo último que el joven aprendiz vio, fue a su padre huyendo del lugar. Abandonando al niño en ese callejón. Talia no soporto ver a su esposo regresar herido y decirle que el niño estaba muerto. Esa noche fue la primera vez que le regresó un golpe a su marido.

No hubo un funeral para Jason, nada. Owlman tampoco planeaba buscar el cuerpo de su hijo adoptivo para darle un entierro digno. Pero Talia sí, rogó y suplicó a los héroes entender su situación, ese niño era su hijo. Ellos fueron buenas personas, limpiaron y vistieron el cadáver. Lo enterrarían si nadie lo reclamaba, afortunadamente la mujer lo buscó. Ahí estaba, era el su niño, sus mejillas que alguna vez fueron coloradas y llenas de vida ahora eran blancas como la espuma del mar, los ojos azules brillantes que siempre la miraban con felicidad se encontraban hundidos y opacos.

Gélido, helado, la vida le fue arrancada antes de que comenzara a vivirla, se culpó por no sacar a Jason de ahí cuando tuvo la oportunidad. La joven mujer abrazó el cadáver y entre lágrimas prometió a su hijo que lo cuidaría la próxima vez. Volvió de nuevo a su hogar, llevando su hijo en brazas. Ra´s le habló el pozo de Lázaro, una mítica fuente de agua que podía regresar la vida si el cuerpo se sumergía en ellas.

Estando embarazada recorrido valles y desierto. Fueron caminos largos, cuestas muy empinadas, cumbres heladas en las que casi murió. Eso no importaba, ver a su hijo levantarse de nuevo, que sus ojos brillaran otra vez no podía comprarse ni con todo el dinero de los Wayne. Jason decidió quedarse en Nepal por un tiempo con algunos viejos amigos de Ra´s para aprender artes marciales, la meditación y algo de medicina tradicional. Talia le había pedido que perdonara a su padre, no guardar odio en su corazón y que no se convirtiera en alguien como Bruce. El niño le contestó que ya lo había perdonado, ahora conocida el calor de una familia amorosa. Juró que todo aquello lo hacía solo por ella y su nuevo hermanito, para poder cuidarlos y evitar que algo dañara a su amada familia.

Cuando Talia regresó a casa la recibe una carta de su esposo diciendo que ha adoptado a otro hijo y necesita su firma para completar los tramites. Ella quemó la carta obviando su existencia, esperando que eso lograra detener un tiempo a Bruce, pero falló y con un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos rogó a todos los dioses que traten bien a “Timothy Drake” porque ahora no puede simplemente correr de nuevo a Gotham con su marido y tratar de quitarle a ese nuevo niño de las manos. Estruja a su pequeño Damian entre sus brazos, llorando impotente ante el destino que le espera a Tim.

Unos meses más tarde, poco antes del primer cumpleaños de Damian. Jason regresó a casa con su madre, hermano y abuelo. Él ha decidido convertirse en sacerdote, y asi compartir la palabra de Dios. Pero no todo son buenas noticias, Bruce aparece de nuevo en la casa de Ra´s, suplicando perdón a su esposa e hijos.

De alguna manera Wayne se ha enterado del nacimiento de su primogénito, le pide a la mujer otra oportunidad, prometió y juró que ha cambiado, que hará lo que sea para poder vivir los 6 juntos como una familia. La mujer del cabello castaño piensa en Richard, en Tim. Si ella va con Bruce podrá cuidar de todos los niños. Ra´s la miró preocupado, esperando que ella no acepte. Pero al final la mujer cede, siempre lo hace. Aquel mismo día todos regresan a Gotham.

Talia firma los papeles de adopción de Tim apenas terminan de instalarse en la mansión. Es un niño precioso, tiene 10 años. Sus ojos son azules como los de Dick y Jasón, los 4 incluido Damian son físicamente parecidos, como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Bruce remplaza el cuadro del estudio y los pequeños retratos en mesas y paredes por fotos de ella y los niños.

Incluso esa foto enorme en la oficina principal de Wayne TECH, donde se puede ver a Thomas, Martha y su joven descendiente; es remplazada por un retrato de los 6 juntos. Bruce y Talia en las orillas de un sillón de tres puestos color café, no van vestidos de manera elegante es más bien una foto familiar poco formal. En el espacio de en medio del mueble, esta Tim sonríe mostrando los dientes y se puede ver el espacio que queda donde uno se ha caído. A lado de Tim, cerca de su madre, Damian chupa su pulgar mirando con sorpresa a la cámara. Jay y Dick están de pie en la parte trasera de la butaca, Richard del lado de su padre y Jason con su madre. Todos tienen enormes sonrisas.

Dick está asistiendo a la escuela, al igual que Tim fue una de las condiciones de Talia, los niños deberían poder vivir como niños. Jason está tomando clases en una escuela católica y ha decidido que a la edad de 18 años entraría en el seminario para convertirse en sacerdote. De esta manera pasan 5 pacíficos largos años.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Jason vaya a la universidad, Bruce pregunta de nuevo si continúa con esa estupidez de ser sacerdote, tiene una mente brillante que podría emplear en algo más productivo. Todos están sentados en la mesa, Dick está en su segundo año de universidad, es él quien tomara el mando de Wayne TECH como CEO el próximo año. Tim que resultó ser un prodigio ese año está empezando una carrera en sistemas. Damian se prepara para tomar un examen de acreditación y saltarse la escuela primaria, Wayne se puede jactar orgulloso de los logros de todos sus hijos menos de uno.

El segundo hijo reiteró su compromiso, Bruce responde levantándose de la mesa y dando una bofetada al chico. Talia le ha dicho a su esposo que no soportara ninguna agresión, se levanta de la mesa también y tiene una acalorada discusión. Él se disculpa de nuevo, sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo para que ella se vaya de nuevo y por última vez de la mansión Wayne llevándose a Jason y Damian con ella. Tim y Dick deciden quedarse con su padre.

Supo desde el principio que se está jugando la vida con lo que hace. Abandonando a Bruce, negándose regresar con él, a pesar de que el hombre le suplico de rodillas otra oportunidad, ella tampoco permite que Bruce ve a Jason o a Damian. Tomo una posición en el bando totalmente contrario al de su esposo; apoyando a Jokester en su lucha contra Owlman. Jay decide asistir a la universidad y estudiar medicina porque es más útil en su contexto actual. Damián tomó clases de karate y judo, Ra´s le enseñó a manejar una espada nunca para dañar solo para proteger.

Pero todas esas enseñanzas ya no sirven, allí están ambos enterrando dos ataúdes vacíos. Porque el barco donde viajaban exploto, los residuos fueron devorados por los animales. Nadie más asiste al funeral solo ellos, los héroes no se pueden reunir ni siquiera honrar a un aliado caído. Confirmaron el deceso de su madre, cuando el implante en su corazón envió una señal de alerta.

Hay una limusina esperando afuera del cementerio, Jason rogó, luchó y exigió mantener la custodia de Damian, pero no puede, porque Bruce está vivo. El aún es joven, sin un trabajo fijo y no tiene tantos contactos o dinero como su padre. Sin más opciones ambos se meten al vehículo conducido por Alfred, el viejo mayordomo se mantiene en silencio todo el hasta la mansión. El edificio se ve más sombrío, si tan solo eso fuera posible. Los retratos, distribución de los muebles son tal y como los dejó Talia el día que se fue.

No tienen una fiesta de bienvenida, no es lo que Jason espera de todos modos. Tim lo mira de arriba a abajo, primero con disgusto y luego con curiosidad. Se sienta en uno de los sillones del recibidor mirando su teléfono. Damian se esconde detrás de él, baja la mochila donde transporta al gato, el mayordomo la toma llevando al felino a la cocina para darla de comer. Casi inmediatamente ve a su padre bajar por las escaleras, es más aterrador de lo que ambos recuerdan. Richard viene tras él, los dos están vestidos con trajes. Han pasado cuatro largos años sin verse, Tim quien estaba sentado en el sofá se levanta, haciendo una reverencia cuando Bruce pasa a su lado.

―Veo que ya están ambos aquí. ―Dice el hombre mayor, Jason quiere decirle que no ha envejecido muy bien, pero se resiste―. Esperaba que vinieran a mí por voluntad propia cuando se dieran cuenta de que la causa de su madre no tenía futuro, pero han llegado antes.

Jason aprieta los puños y siente que Damian tiembla, lo rodea con su brazo tratando de darle seguridad, incluso si él tampoco la tiene.

―Ha sido una situación desafortunada, pero aquí estamos, padre. ―Jason responde, tan tranquilo como puede, no quiere mostrar miedo, no ahora.

―Lo sé, la muerte de tu madre fue algo muy repentino, ella era tan joven... Me alegro de que hayas reflexionado y le diste una excelente dirección a tu vida, tu abuelo Thomas también era médico. ― Bruce posa su mano en el hombro del joven―. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Jason

―Todavía no soy un médico, me quedan otros 2 años más al menos. ―Contesta, la felicitación de su padre no se siente sincera en lo absoluto.

―Aun así, es mejor que ser sacerdote, además siempre necesitamos un médico por aquí. Alfred ha estado pasando un mal rato con la edad. ―Jason sabe adónde quiere ir el hombre, el estómago se le revuelve, es un idiota, debió hacer algo que no pudiera servirle.

―Yo… nosotros lo dejamos cuando nos fuimos con mamá. ―dice Jason, esperando que Bruce entienda que no será parte de su organización. Con pasos largos Richard rodea el sillón y detiene cerca del segundo hijo.

―Tonterías. ―El hombre dice y toma a Jason por el cuello, Dick se acerca a la cara del más joven y lo obliga a abrir la boca. Damian da varios pasos atrás asustado, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

―El electrum no ha sido removido, Padre. ―Tim levanta a Damian y comienza a arrastrarlo escaleras abajo.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ―Jason le grita a Tim―. ¡Déjalo ir, padre! No arrastres a Damian a esto. Suéltalo, por favor. No lo hagas.

La palma de Richard toca su hombro, es tan rápido que no logra reaccionar. Presiona con los dedos ligeramente su cuello, haciéndolo caer inconsciente al piso. Al despertar esta su antigua habitación, al igual que es resto de la casa, se mantiene inmutable, atrapada en el tiempo. Deja la cama con una velocidad que Flash envidiaría, y corre a buscar a Damian. Abriendo la puerta de golpe solo para ver al niño, sentado en las piernas de Richard y comiendo helado. Habla amenamente con el hombre sobre los amigos que tiene en la escuela, sobre las caricaturas que le gustan y sobre el gato que está dormido al pie de la cama. Dick acaricia el pelo del chico y mira a Jason.

―Dami, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron? ―El joven médico revisa al menor en busca de una anormalidad. Lo recorre con los ojos, avanza lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar el hombro del niño. No parece tener ningún problema, se ve bien. Incluso diría cómodo, siendo acicalado como en gato en el regazo del hombre más grande.

―Nada, solo fue una evaluación para ver mi salud, además me vio un dentista y ahora Richard me deja comer helado.

―Soy tu hermano mayor. ―El hombre corrige, Jason Peter Wayne al Ghul está furioso le han puesto electrum a Damian, toma a Richard de las solapas de ese estúpido traje. Los ojos verde jade de Damian se abren sorprendidos, su hermano nunca reacciona con violencia. Richard se mantiene tranquilo, su mano aprieta la rodilla desnuda del crío, avanza despacio sobre su muslo trazando círculos con su pulgar.

― ¿Cómo pudieron? ―Dice apretando más su agarre, en la ropa del hombre. Richard no se inmuta mira a los ojos a Jason, desafiante como lo hace siempre―. Mi madre...

―Ella no era tu madre. ―Dick lo corrige.

―Ella era más que una madre Richard, quería ayudarte a ti y a Timothy. Pero decidieron estar con Bruce, tú la rechazaste. Mi madre no quería esto para Damian, ni para ti ni para Tim para ninguno de nosotros… ―Jason está temblando, quemándose en ira. No desea estar ahí, esos sujetos están locos. No, peor son maldad pura.

―Pero simplemente pasó. ―habla el primer hijo, levanta sus dos manos y alza sus hombros restándole importancia―. Ahora aquí estamos, lo quieras o no. Padre ya te ha designado para ir con Tim para ver cuál es tu nivel y desde ahora yo entrenaré a Damian.

―Estás loco si crees que te dejaré ponerle una mano encima a Damian. ―Jason le grita a su hermano. El niños se cubre los oídos con las palmas de sus manos y se encoge sobre sí mismo―. Él nunca ha hecho algo así, es un chico normal. Mi madre no quería esto, ella esperaba que su hijo fuera feliz lejos de toda esta locura.

Jason oye el sonido característico del aire al ser atravesado y apenas es lo suficiente rápido para detener el cuchillo que se ha lanzado hacia Damián. Timothy vestido de cuero y oro, los anteojos ámbar están en su cabello y en medio de sus garras doradas sostiene otra daga lista para lanzarle a el médico, el traje de Talon se ciñe de una manera que parece dolorosa la cuerpo del joven. Dos cintas adornadas con más armas punzo cortantes cruzan su pecho, la larga capa negra se acomoda de nuevo, cubriendo su esbelta figura.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿realmente has olvidado todo lo que padre te enseñó? ―Tim se burla, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su labios, mira a Jason desde la puerta. Posa su mano en la cintura, trazando su cadera terminando sobre su muslo. Cerrando sus dedos en el puñal que guarda cerca de su pierna―. Padre, sabía que dirías eso. Así que, si no te conviertes en un Talon, mataremos a Damian.

―Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver ―dice Jason y cambia su agarre en el cuchillo listo para atacar a Tim. Dobla ligeramente las rodillas y cubre su pecho con su brazo. No es un hombre muy fuerte, el problema sería Richard, podría empujar a Timothy por el borde de la escalera. Pero Dick tiene a Damian, no puede pedirle que se defienda y no duda que el primer Talon atente contra la vida de su hermanos si hace algún movimiento de defensa.

―Ya que pareces pedirlo a gritos… un pajarito me conto que estuviste muerto. ¿Quieres estarlo por segunda vez...? Pero esta será la definitiva. ―El búho, estrecha su mirada sobre Jason. Cambia la posición de sus piernas listo para saltarle encima a su hermano. Damian mirar alarmado la situación, el ambiente esta tan denso que incluso respirar es difícil.

―Tim... ―Dick habla, mientras sostiene a su hermanito contra su pecho. El niño tiembla en pánico, las instrucciones de Bruce fueron precisas, quería a Damian. Ese hijo genéticamente perfecto si lograban convertirlo en un Talon el crío los haría invencibles. Richard también tiene su propio plan: mataría a Owlman, se quedaría toda la fortuna de Wayne, y junto con sus hermanos dirigiría la legión del crimen, como el próximo Búho―. ¡Cierra la maldita boca! Mira Jason, no queremos forzarte, pero conoces a Bruce y sabes que acabarás haciéndolo de todos modos. No luches en vano, haz un trabajo mediocre y quédate en la cueva para curar nuestras heridas no tienes que salir a patrullar, ni Damian tiene que hacerlo. Perderé el tiempo tanto como pueda con el entrenamiento de Dami. Cuando haya pasado periodo razonable diremos que tiene miopía o algo así que no es útil. Por supuesto que entiendo tu postura y te pido que entiendas la nuestra; Ve con Tim y padre no muestres tu potencial. Haz estado inactivo por al menos 10 años, Bruce no te reprenderá por eso, y puedes ganar tiempo, ¿entiendes?

El baja la mirada, al menos Richard no era tan malo. Pero Timothy no, definitivamente era Bruce, pero más inteligente, si eso pudiera ser verdad. Jason deja la habitación siguiendo al menor a la cueva, aún tiene la daga en su mano. Tim era un chico pequeño, no había crecido mucho desde la última vez. Delgado más de lo que pensaba, llegaba apenas debajo de su mentón. Aun asi tiene un presencia aplastante, al enfrentarse por primera vez el adolescente le propina un golpe con tanta fuerza que le rompe la nariz.

…

―Cuéntame más sobre tu gato... ― Richard, acaricia la pierna del niño. Es precioso, al igual que su madre tiene la piel tostada y los ojos verdes. Sus facciones son finas, la luz blanca de la habitación hace brillar su cutis luciendo delicioso. Dulce pecado, ardiente infierno.

―Se llama Pennyworth como el mayordomo. ―Damian toma su gato, lo levanta mostrando el animal a su hermano. Dick mira al gato, recuerda cuando se lo regalaron al niño en su quinto cumpleaños―. Porque su pelaje se parece al traje de Alfred.

El hijo mayor se ríe, mostrando sus pulidos dientes blanco. Pasa sus manos por la cara del niño, acariciando la suave piel de seda. Damian inclina su rostro contra la palma de su hermano. Hermoso, sublime, soberbio debía ser suyo a cualquier costo. Él era el mejor aprendiz de Owlman, y como tal siempre ganaba. Ahora el premio grande estaba en su regazo, esplendido, radiante.

―Eres increíble, Dami, maravilloso. ―Los ojos preciosos ojos verde del niño se iluminan, ante las palabra de su hermano. Le gusta ser adulado, desea complacer a Dick, eso también lo hace sentir bien. Porque Richard le daba caramelos aun cuando sus padre se lo habían prohibido. Lo llevó al zoológico después de la escuela en muchas ocasiones, Jason y Tim también fueron con ellos. Damian espera que todos puedan llevarse bien y ser una familia feliz, como lo fueron hace años―. Ya es casi la hora de dormir cariño. Se que fue un largo viaje, además con todo lo que ha pasado debes de estar cansado.

―Sí, Richard. ―el mayor rueda, presionando al niño contra el colchón. Se apoya en sus antebrazos para no aplastar al menor. La imagen del niño, sobre las sabanas mirándolo curioso es excitante. Solo por el hecho de ser prohibido, pone su mano en el pecho del niño acariciando para terminar en su pequeño hombro.

― ¿Cuál fue nuestro acuerdo? ―El mayor lo reprende

―Sí, hermano mayor. ―se corrige Damian

―Sólo porque eres tan lindo te dejaré ir a la cama sin lavarte los dientes. ― El hombre de ojos azules posa sus perversos labios en los del inocente chico en un beso casto. Se levanta poniendo el dedo índice en los labios. Toma la lata de helado vacía y pone en la basura. Se acerca para acaricia el cabello del niño, el cierra los ojos disfrutando el fraternal toque―. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto, bebé.

Richard camina de regreso a la puerta, la abre. Se da media vuelta posando su mano en el interruptor de la luz. El niño se está revolviendo en las sabanas buscando un posición cómoda. El único hijo bilógico de Bruce, su mayor orgullo, lo último que le queda de la única mujer que realmente amo. Terminará despreciando a su padre, convertido en el juguete personal del mayor de su hermanos. Un asesino eficiente, un amante primoroso. Que acatará las órdenes que se le den sin reprochar. Magnifico.

― Hasta mañana, cariño.

― Hasta mañana, hermano mayor.


	2. D grande, d pequeña.

Aquel primer mes que pasaron en la mansión fue dolorosamente largo, al menos para Jason. Damian por el contrario parecía estarla pasando muy bien. La presencia de su padre se limitaba a algunas noches durante la cena y si estaba herido al final de la patrulla. Era Richard quien se encargaba de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el hermano más pequeño. Cambio sus horarios de oficina para que coincidieran con los del niño. De esta manera, muy temprano llevaba al chico hasta metrópolis al colegio, pasaba por el después del medio día. Martes y jueves a sus prácticas con el coro de la iglesia, los viernes era noche de cine por lo tanto los 4 debían pasar un par de horas mirando alguna estúpida película.

Jason pasa sus mañanas en la facultad, regresa a tomar el almuerzo con su familia, después al hospital donde está haciendo prácticas. Intentando regresar antes de las 22 horas para cenar juntos los cuatro. Tim trabaja desde casa, por alguna razón que Damian no se ha molestado en preguntar el adolescente apenas asoma la nariz fuera de la mansión. Pero por muy extraño que pueda parecer este siempre va vestido como si fuera un invitado especial en la semana de la moda. Con atuendos demasiado llamativos. Timothy es muy amable con el niño, cuando tiene tiempo libre lo invita a jugar videojuegos o a veces también juegos de mesa. Comenzó a llamarlo Demon de manera cariñosa después de que el menor le ganara en el ajedrez.

Richard suele llevar trabajo a casa, porque intenta mantener los ojos sobre Damian tanto como le sea posible. Va de trajes siempre, en contadas ocasiones cuando quiere relajarse se quita la corbata y levanta las mangas de su camisa. Guarda un cierto parecido a Bruce, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado. Aunque alguien que no conociera lo complicado de su familia podría afirmar que todos son hermanos biológicos e hijos de Wayne. Salvo por el color de ojos del más joven, son similares entre ellos.

Dick se sienta a lado del chico, lo mira con su mejilla posada en su palma mientras explica a Damian en un perfecto francés la manera correcta de pronunciar algunas palabras. El niño asiente y continúa escribiendo en su libreta. Están en la habitación del menor. Jason está en el hospital y Tim tiene una conferencia muy importante con el nuevo equipo de programadores.

― ¿Ya sabes que harás al terminar la escuela superior? ―pregunta Richard a su hermano, la puerta está asegurada y ha elegido la habitación del niño pues Tim estará usando el estudio de Bruce que se encuentra al otro lado de la mansión. El mayordomo debería atender el jardín trasero a esa hora. Es el mejor momento para avanzar su relación con el chico.

―No estoy muy seguro, mi madre quería que esperara a cumplir 15 para ir a la universidad. ―dice el menor sin quitar la vista de la hoja―. Realmente deseaba ir a china con Jason y mi madre cuando cumpliera 12…

Se da cuenta que está hablando de más, Jason le ha pedido que no revele nada de lo que su madre le enseñó, a nadie ni siquiera a Richard. Cualquier información podría ser perjudicial para ambos. No estaba muy seguro sobre porque Jay temía tanto a su padre, pero esa advertencia también se la dio Talia. Trataba de seguirla como le fuera posible.

― ¿Por qué quieres ir a China cariño? Podemos organizar un viaje familiar, incluso haremos que Tim venga. ―el mayor saca su móvil, es una llamada de su secretaria. Ahora no es momento, si lo recuerda atenderá después. Este es su tiempo de calidad con su amado hermano menor―. Podemos tomar el avión de padre, en caso de que él no quiera venir e incluso podemos llevar a Pennyworth el gato.

―No es nada en especial… ―intenta mentir el joven, pero nunca ha sido bueno en eso, la boca se le seca y sus manos sudan tanto que su lápiz se resbala―. Solo quería ver algunos lugares que Jason dijo que eran muy bonitos…

― ¿Jason estuvo en china? ―insiste Dick tomando la mano de Damian. Es una técnica de interrogación sencilla, quiere ver que tanto se acelera el pulso del niño. Comienza acariciando el dorso, después el brazo hasta el codo. Para terminar, envolviendo la muñeca del menor con sus dedos.

―Sí, pasó ahí un tiempo con mi abuelo. ―Damian intenta controlar su respiración, el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza retumba en sus oídos. No es bueno mintiendo, pero debería de poder al menos contar verdades a medias. Sabe que esta jodido si el hombre continúa preguntando, porque se dará cuenta que le miente.

―Yo estuve en Pekín, hace un año exactamente. ―la mano del hombre de los ojos azules avanza despacio acariciando el brazo del niño, sube hasta su hombro. Pasa por su cuello y finalmente se detiene en la mejilla de Damian. El menor suspira, le gusta cuando su hermano lo acaricia―. O podríamos ir nosotros solos si quieres, hay una sucursal de empresas Wayne ahí.

El menor de los hijos de Wayne se estremece ante el toque de su hermano, Dick ha estado dándole besos todos los días, algunos son cortos y robados. Otros como el que le da ahora son largos y profundos. Richard acerca su silla a Damian, con su mano detrás del cuello del niño une sus labios despacio al principio. Sus uñas rascan el cabello del más joven haciéndolo separar sus labios para jadear. Cosa que el hombre aprovecha para empujar su lengua en la boca del chiquillo.

El crío tiembla, sus manos están contra el pecho del hombre. El antiguo acróbata tienta la cadera de él niño de los ojos esmeralda, baja por su muslo apretándolo y logrando que su hermano busque acercar más sus cuerpos. Se mantiene unos segundos masajeando la rodilla e interior de los muslos acostumbrándolo al toque. Continúa su camino, bajando envuelve sus dedos en el tobillo del chico y le da un fuerte tirón dejando a su amado hermanito sobre su regazo. Dick deja la boca del joven, avanza besando la mejilla, después el cuello, con sus manos una sosteniendo el tobillo de Damian y la otra en la espalda pregunta:

― ¿Por qué me has mentido? ―el corazón de Damian casi se detiene

―Yo…yo…yo… ―intenta buscar una justificación, pero la mano en su tobillo se aprieta hasta casi hacerle daño. Esta con un hombre mucho más grande, fuerte y experimentado. No hay manera de que escape sin ningún daño colateral.

― ¿Es que acaso no confías en tu hermano mayor? ―dice Richard, suena muy herido, su voz se oye quebrada como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar―. Yo te amo Damian, y confió en ti. ¿Por qué tu no lo haces?

Damian puede sentir las lágrimas cálidas del hombre empapar su hombro, de verdad lo hizo llorar. El sentimiento de culpa invade el niño, Dick siempre es tan amable con él. Le la abrazos y besos, lo lleva de paseo y es sincero con todo lo que le dice. O al menos eso es lo que el menor piensa, muerde su labio preocupado por las molestias que le está haciendo pasar a su hermano.

―Lo siento mucho…

― ¿Amas a tu hermano mayor Dami?

―Por supuesto que lo hago.

― ¿Entonces ya no me mentirás? ―insiste el mayor, se pone recto y toma el rostro del niño en sus manos. Dándole un beso corto de nuevo, levanta la cabeza de Damian para que lo mire directamente. Los ojos de Richard están rojizos y sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas―. ¿Por qué Jason estuvo en China?

―Él… él…―las manos de Richard están muy cerca de su cuello, ya lo ha descubierto mintiendo así que hacerlo de nuevo no es una opción. Los ojos azules de su hermano mayor lo miran sin apenas parpadear, quiere notar cualquier vacilación en su rostro―. Estudio medicina tradicional con una amiga de mi abuelo.

― ¿Después de que lo resucitaran? ―Damian asiente, Richard le acaricia el cabello, besa su nariz, después sus labios despacio, ambas mejillas, su mentón. Las manos bajan de nuevo a la espalda del niño―. Has sido un buen chico Dami, no debes ocultarle nada a las personas que amas.

El niño asiente de nuevo, el hombre lo atrae más a su regazo de modo que sus pechos se mantengan juntos, un brazo sostiene la cintura del hermano menor impidiendo que se aleje. Acerca su rostro al cuello del niño, le da un beso, sube hasta la parte trasera de su oreja. Continúa besando ahí, haciendo a Damian estremecerse y suspirar por el toque.

―Yo también te contaré un secreto. ―dice el hombre―. Y como has sido bueno también te daré una recompensa, ¿Te gustaría ser recompensado?

Las manos de Damian reposan en los brazos musculados de Dick, él asiente al sentir el aliento cálido de su hermano contra su oreja, su piel se eriza. Es una sensación extraña, es electricidad en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

―Sí. ―dice casi en un suspiro el infante

―Sí, ¿Qué?

―Sí, hermano mayor

―Cuando Bruce muera, yo me convertiré en Owlman. ―el susurra al tiempo que su gran mano entra bajo la ropa del menor acariciando su delgada espalda, el tacto sobre la suave piel solo sirve para hacerlo desear más al niño. Tiene un olor increíble, su sabor es tierno también―. Y si tú eres mi Talon, detendremos toda esta masacre. Nosotros juntos, Dami.

― ¿De verdad lo haremos? ―pregunta sorprendido el niño.

―Claro que lo haremos, juntos, solo tu y yo. ―Richard lo mira con esos brillantes ojos azules y parecen tan sinceros, no lo son en absoluto, es solo otra de las técnicas de su padre. El mismo chantaje barato que Bruce solía usar con Talia―. Porque te amo, pero me gustaría que tu hicieras algo más por mí.

―Sí hermano mayor, lo haré. ―Damian asiente con entusiasmo. El niño, ese único hijo biológico de Bruce, debería heredar la mayor parte de la fortuna de los Wayne. A él por ser el mayor, le debería corresponder una cantidad al menos similar a la del niño. Con respecto a Tim y Jason, aún tenía dudas sobre qué porcentaje llevaría cada uno.

―Cuando seas mayor quiero que te cases conmigo Dami. ―El cambiará su apellido a Grayson otra vez. De esta manera tomar a Damian como su cónyuge quedarse con todo se volvería más fácil. Realmente no era que le atrajeran los hombres, pero él chiquillo no poseía una belleza masculina particularmente. ¿Por qué no fue una niña? Miró el rostro del niño comenzar a teñirse de carmesí. Un tratamiento hormonal antes de que le cambiara la voz, asi no sería tan alto ni musculado. Si comenzaba pronto el entrenamiento en algunos días le mostraría los placeres de un amante masculino a su lindo hermanito. El chico era precioso, de verdad. Pero se complicaría menos si se tratara de una niña, esperaría a que cumplirá 17 u 18 para dejarla embarazada. No tenía nada con que atar al crio salvo una promesa vacía―. ¿Tú respuesta sigue siendo si, mi amor?

―Sí, hermano mayor.

―Ven, dale un beso a tú hermano. ―Damian pone sus manos en los amplios hombros del hombre, acercando su rostro al del contrario buscando un beso. El mayor corresponde, abraza al menor haciendo el beso profundo desde el inicio, él niño jadea, su cuerpo se estremece siempre que él otro lo besa de esa manera. Muele su trasero contra el miembro de su hermano, gime cuando este roza sus lenguas al interior de la pequeña boca.

La mano del mayor llega al pecho del chico, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el pezón. El menor hace un sonido glutal contra la boca del otro hombre, alentándolo a seguir tocando. Toma la protuberancia entre sus yemas y comienza a palpar suave. La espalda del niño se arquea acercándolos más, lo besa con más pasión de la que debería, apretando y tirando más violentamente del pecho del crío, un grito lastimero se ahoga en la dulce boca del pequeño. El acaricia el trasero, la cadera y tira del elástico de los pantalones bajándolos un poco.

―Levanta tu pierna. ―ordena el más experimentado al oído del niño, besando su cuello y orejas. El menor lo hace, levanta una de sus extremidades permitiendo al hombre mayor liberarlo de sus pantalones. La prenda junto a la ropa interior ahora está colgando de su otro tobillo. Damian se abraza a la espalda de su hermano, lo ha besado y abrazado antes pero no asi, puede sentir sus oídos palpitar y su corazón golpear muy fuerte contra su pecho. Los lugares donde Dick lo ha tocado arden, pareciera que solo serán calmados cuando los toque de nuevo.

El pequeño órgano del niño esta erecto, Richard está seguro de que es su primer erección, se asegurará de que su primer orgasmo sea inolvidable. El mayor lleva sus dedos a la boca del niño, sin dejar de tocar los pezones con la otra. Damian piensa que podría desmayarse por la intensidad de todo aquello. Nunca antes se sintió de esa forma, pero le gustaba, aun mas si era su hermano mayor quien lo hacía sentir asi de bien.

―Lame mis dedos Dami, tu hermano te enseñará a sentir placer… ―el niño contesta con un gemido y mete los dedos a su boca, su miembro se sacude deseando ser tocado. Lame y chupa a su familiar con ansias desmesuradas. Los dígitos del mayor ya bien humedecidos son retirados de la boca del crío. La mano del hombre toma la muñeca del menor, acerca la manita a su boca, sacando su lengua humedece la palma de su hermanito.

En los ojos verdes la curiosidad se extiende por la actividad desconocida que es tan satisfactoria. El hombre toma la mano de su hermano menor, envolviéndola alrededor de su pequeño y lindo pene, usando su propia mano guía al niño. Comienza con movimientos suaves, pues el chico aún se mantiene algo rígido. A medida que relaja su brazo el hombre le da tirones más fuertes dignos de un tocador experto.

―Hermano… ―Apenas logra articular con su palma intentando cubrir los sonidos que salen de su boca. Su mirada llorosa se mantiene en su miembro observando la manera en que el hombre mayor le muestra como darse placer. Richard cierra con fuerza su agarre en el niño, frota la punta de su diminuto órgano con su pulgar provocando sonidos increíbles salir de esos jóvenes labios―. Eso… Eso… yo…no…hermano.

Richard lo besa de nuevo, busca con sus dedos húmedos la hendidura en el trasero del menor. Al encontrarla, presiona dos dedos fuertemente moviéndolos en círculos. Damian grita, pero el sonido es atrapado en la boca del mayor. La mano sobre el miembro del niño se mueve con más fuerza haciéndolo olvidarse del toque en su trasero, acción que Dick aprovecha para acomodar uno de sus dígitos dentro de su hermanito. El menor chilla de nuevo empapado en lujuria, rebosante de júbilo.

Damian interrumpe el beso, apoya su rostro contra el pecho de Richard. Grita, colmado en gozo, la mano acariciando su miembro casi con violencia, ahogándolo en éxtasis. El dedo de su amado hermano mayor entrando y saliendo de él, profanando rincones inexplorados de su cuerpo. Destellos brillantes aparecen en sus ojos a medida que la presión en su vientre se hace más potente.

―Yo…hermano…hermano…voy…me…hare…pipí… ―advierte el joven, los dedos de sus pies se encogen y su mano libre aprieta la ropa de Richard. Curva su espalda, empujando las caderas contra su propia mano, intentando follarla con más fuerza. No importa nada más que el inconmensurable placer de ser dilatado por los dedos de Dick―. Detente…por…favor…es mucho…me…hare…por favor…por favor…hermano.

La voz del niño se rompe, Dick gime solo de oírlo. De haber sabido que sería tan lindo lo habría traído antes, su dedo se mueve al interior del menor buscando su próstata. Lame la oreja del joven, chupando su lóbulo. Los tiernos quejidos del niño, lo ponen más duro en sus pantalones. Su inocente vocabulario no hace otra cosa que incitarlo a mancillar el virginal cuerpo.

―Aahhrggg. ―oye al niño gritar al tiempo que se hace más estrecho, apretándolo en su ardiente y húmedo interior. Empuja forzadamente un segundo dedo dentro del menor y masajea con ambos esa zona que se siente diferente en las entrañas de Damian. Richard mira el rostro del niño tomar una majestuosa expresión de satisfacción―. Me…hare pipí…AAAAAAAAHHHHH.

Damian se tensa a un grado sorprendente, gritando con su angelical boca abierta. Solo para relajarse de golpe un segundo después. Sus uñas dejan marcas en el atlético brazo de su hermano y sus minúsculas manos están manchadas de un líquido blanquecino, espeso y cálido. Es la primera eyaculación del niño, este descansa contra el fornido pecho de Richard dando respiraciones profundas. Intentando llenar sus pulmones que perdieron todo el aire debido a su anterior grito, la garganta le pica por la fuerza con que su voz salió.

Los dedos de Dick abandonan el interior del niño, realmente quiere forzar al chico a recibirlo, follarlo ahí mismo contra el escritorio de madera, oír más de esa juvenil voz. Rogando, llamándolo hermano mayor de forma lastimera. Hacerlo chillar, mientras lo divide con su polla, ver como ese fino cuerpo se dilata para albergarlo entres sus angostas entrañas. Pero, aun no es el momento, debe estirarlo, acostumbrarlo para que lo disfrute y quiera repetirlo. El esta tan duro que tendrá que masturbarse al menos unas tres veces. El primer hijo acaricia el cabello de Damian, besa su frente y mejillas.

― ¿Se sintió bien cariño? ―pregunta el mayor al crío. Este asiente perezoso parece que se quedará dormido en cualquier momento. El hombre lo lleva la cama, dejándolo sobre las frías sábanas. Se dirige al baño privado del niño, busca de una toalla, la humedece ligeramente para limpiar con mayor facilidad las manos y piernas del menor. Toma la ropa del suelo para terminar de arreglar el desastre que hizo.

―Si, se sintió bien. ―afirma el niño revolviéndose contra la cama, el mayor se recarga en el colchón mirando a su hermanito, sus hermosos ojos verdes están somnolientos. Parpadea con pesadez, en ese peculiar enajenamiento postorgasmico. El miembro de Richard aun palpita caliente entre sus piernas. Acerca sus labios a los de Damian para darle un corto beso de despedida.

―Podemos hacerlo mañana otra vez y todos los días. ―el niño asiente con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿De verdad podemos?

―Claro que si cariño, cuantas veces quieras, solo debes de decirle a tu hermano mayor que quieres ser tocado…

―Si hermano, me gusta cuando me tocas. ―Richard sonríe.

―A mí me encanta tocarte cariño, lo amo.

―A mí también. ―dice el niño antes de quedarse dormido.

…

Dick es un planeador aún más meticuloso que su padre, todo esta tan bien planeado que no puede salir mal. Porque él siempre ha ganado, ha pensado en cómo hacerlo durante años. Cuando su padre agonice, Richard le mostrará cuan inútil es ahora: Owlman ya se ha vuelto blando, Bruce es un viejo senil que pone la empresa en riesgo.

Él se quedará con todo: el legado de Owlman, el dinero de los Wayne. Tomará el premio más grande, ese hijo "genéticamente perfecto” que tanto quiso tener Bruce a su lado. Su primogénito, al que heredaría la capucha, su digno sucesor. Ese chico del que presumía tan orgulloso, la mezcla perfecta entre él y su difunta esposa Talia. Él que debería seguir la línea de sangre de los Wayne.

Él le enseñará a su amado hijo, rebajado, roto, siendo solo un agujero para follar. Que obedecerá a Richard sin resistencia. Hará que Tim le dé el tiro de gracia, su niño de oro quién jamás luchó por lo que tenía. Ese que no comió ratas y basura, para sobrevivir. Mirará el dolor en los ojos de su padre al descubrir que Timothy nunca fue su verdadero aliado. Al saber que solo era una pequeña perra interesada que buscaba una vida fácil.

Richard recordaba a su padre pedirle entrenar a Damian, guiarlo, hacerlo un Talon. Después cuando llegara el momento darle el manto de Owlman, algo por lo que Dick había trabajado muy duro desde que tenía 8 años. Él había asentido sumisamente pero jamás aceptaría ser desplazado, ese niño solo tenía la sangre de Bruce. Había sido criado por una sucia liberal, tenía los principios e ideales de su madre. El crío jamás sería un digno portador del manto del búho.

Cinco tortuosos años Dick había soportado la presencia de Talia en la mansión. Hasta que finalmente tomó a sus dos hijos y se largó. Él y Tim se habían quedado con su padre, Richard intentó hacerle ver a Bruce que él era mejor opción que ese niño. Pero el hombre no desistió, fue tras su mujer, rogó y suplicó que los 3 volvieran, estaba dispuesto a echar al caño todos esos años como líder criminal. Por el amor que le tenía a la hija de Ra´s al Ghul.

Bruce lo meditó, largo y tendido. Talia y sus hijos eran más importantes que Owlman. Richard no lo permitiría, no podía traer a la mujer de vuelta, pero si a sus hermanos. Un pequeño precio a pagar por una gran recompensa. Habló con algunas personas, un par de llamadas, cobrar unos pocos favores atrasados y los cuerpos de esos marginados fueron llenados hasta el tope de explosivos, un par de días más tarde, ahí estaba su precioso niño.

Su precioso niño que sería arcilla en sus manos. Listo para ser moldeado por él, el hijo pródigo. Quien con dos brazos rotos destruyó y sometió ciudades enteras, cuya mano nunca tembló para hacer la voluntad de su maestro, ese que salió airoso de todos los obstáculos que se le impusieron, poniendo el nombre de Talon y su mentor Owlman por lo alto. El verdadero orgullo de la legión del crimen, el único heredero del manto del búho. 

Era él, Richard John Wayne-Grayson, no tomó y jamás tomaría el apellido Al Ghul. El indudables hijo gris. Solo el llevaba la sangre de los Talones originales y como tal solo él era digno. Nunca Jason, quién murió salvando a Owlman, esa sucia rata callejera no merecía llevar el nombre de Talon. Era suave, apacible. No tenía las agallas de un guerrero. Sería la víctima, el desafortunado, eternamente. Destinado a vivir como un mártir a la sombra del legado maldito de Talia.

Tal vez Tim la gallina de los huevos de oro, quien se había ganado el puesto de Talon sin sudar una gota. Era físicamente débil, por eso Owlman lo mantenía celosamente encerrado en la mansión y en el automóvil durante las patrullas. Pero Dick admitía que todo su valor estaba en su cabeza, un estratega verdaderamente valioso. Veía a través de los planes más elaborados, logrando siempre encontrar los fallos.

Al final estaba Damian que era un mocoso mentiroso, él lo había seguido esos últimos 5 putos años por órdenes de su padre. Conocía la preparación del niño, aun asi este le mintió a la cara en muchas ocasiones. Ese chico que tenía conocimiento de artes marciales milenarias, y que mantendría escondido de todos. Se mostraría débil y sumiso al igual que el estúpido de Jason, el que seguía recibiendo palizas por parte de Tim. El segundo Talon tenía claramente la ventaja sobre el otro, era más fuerte, alto y robusto. Pero, prefería ser masacrado por el sádico Timothy.

Damian era una presa fácil, un niño que quería una familia, sin maldad, sin rencores que solo necesitaba una figura paterna. Lamentablemente apenas y lo veía, pero para eso está Dick. Él se volvería todo el apoyo que su niño necesitara, su padre, su mejor amigo, un hermano y un amante. Porque era joven, no podía discernir la frontera entre todos esos tipos de amor. 

Por eso le pidió que lo llamara hermano mayor, ajustó sus horarios para estar con su amado niño tanto como le fuera posible. Visitaba las reuniones escolares como lo haría un padre, lo invitaba a salir como amigos, convivían los 4 juntos igual que hermanos. Cuando se encontraban solos en la intimidad de la noche lo besaba y acariciaba de manera en que lo hace un amante, todo pasión y deseo.

Damian tenía 11 años y era perfecto, óptimo para terminar de formarlo a su conveniencia, hacerlo odiar a su padre, a despreciarlo tanto como el mismo lo aborrecía. Para deshumanizarlo, era un niño abandonada en un mundo espantoso, el cual su padre había creado. Para instaurarle ideas de venganza contra su malvado progenitor, crearle una idea divina de su persona al menor. Para que lo viera como su único aliado y el futuro salvador de la humanidad.

—Solo peleamos para defender a los demás. —oyó a Jason repetirle por milésima vez a Damian, mientras el menor lo ayuda a curar las heridas que trajo de su último enfrentamiento con Tim.

Richard no se tomó el tiempo de entrenar a Damian, le preparó una sala especial para que el mismo lo hiciera en una de las muchas casas de seguridad que hay por todo Gotham. De esta forma el niño se entrena a sí mismo, sin vacilar al mostrar todos sus movimientos, Richard puede verlo sin que este lo sepa. Logrando que su amado hermano no pierda la práctica de las artes que su madre le enseñó. Sabe que el chico le mostrará todo lo que conoce, por voluntad propia. No deberá forzarlo ni amenazarlo. No se apresurará, es un hombre paciente. Lleva esperando al menos 12 años la oportunidad de matar a Owlman.

Le tomó un par de semanas de juego previo, muchas palabras bonitas y descomunal paciencia. Pero cuando finalmente logro penetrar al niño se dio cuenta que la espera valió totalmente la pena. La manera en que ese minúsculo cuerpo lo recibió y acuñó en sus cálidas entrañas, tragándolo con voraz glotonería fue simplemente increíble. No se podía comparar con nada que hubiera sentido antes, por supuesto que su joven amante también lo disfrutó. La manera en que se revolvía, llamándolo entre sollozos lastimeros, gritando con fuertes jadeos fue la confirmación de su extraordinario éxtasis al ser impregnado por su hermano.

Damian pareció cohibido los días siguientes, con la cara sonrojada cuando veía a su hermano. Puesto que Dick no se contuvo, había esperado demasiado por ese chico. Cuando lo rompió, lo hizo enserio. Tomo tanto del niño como le fue posible y le retribuyó de la misma forma. El menor no tenía ninguna molestia al caminar o moverse, su hermano mayor lo preparó con antelación para esa actividad. Al llegar la noche el niño acudió por cuenta propia a la habitación de Richard, este no tenía trabajo que hacer, pero mantuvo su distancia del niño, midiendo sus reacciones.

Damian atravesó la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama. Su preciosa piel tostada coloreada de rojo, haciéndolo ver primoroso, de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Apretó una de las almohadas de la cama de Richard sobre su cuerpo, con su exquisita voz temblando le preguntó a su hermano si podían repetir los hechos de aquella noche. Dick le dio una sonrisa, metiéndose de nuevo a la cama con el niño. El hecho se repetiría, por supuesto. En más ocasiones de las que el mayor estaba dispuesto a admitir debido a la naturaleza del asunto.

Su amado niño se volvió fantásticamente sensible, Dick ya no necesitaba tocar su minúsculo miembro. Logro exitosamente darle orgasmos anales a su maravilloso hermano. No le enseñó a sostener una espada como Bruce le ordenó, le mostró la manera correcta de chupar una polla, de cómo prepararse a sí mismo para tomar a su mentor en cualquier momento. También llevo todo eso más allá de la mansión, cuando salieron a tomar helado o de paseo lo hacían como amantes.

No regaba a su hermano libros ni juguetes o algo acorde a su edad. Le llevaba consoladores, lencería o vibradores, logró que el niño normalizara su uso. Guardando sus “juguetes” celosamente al fondo de su closet, cubierto por pantalones cortos, camisas de Minecraft, suéteres de series de televisión y juguetes de felpa que el médico le solía traer.

¡Ah Jason! ¡el pobre Jason! Intentaba vigilar a Damian tanto como sus actividades se lo permitían, pero aún no había notado lo mucho que el hijo de Talia cambió, tal vez Tim lo sabía. Dios, debería saberlo, él siempre estaba en casa y en algunas ocasiones la voz de Damian era tan alta que Richard pensaba que incluso el cartero en la entrada de la mansión podría oírla. Su adorado hermano ya era todo suyo, Dick lo reclamó como tal en casi todas las superficies tangibles de la mansión, la cueva, la limosina, en la casa de seguridad donde llevaba Damian a entrenar.

Finalmente hace unos días, Damian le pidió que se quedara a entrenar con él. El niño le mostró todo lo que Talia y su abuelo le enseñaron. Habló sobre medicina tradicional de pueblos escondidos en medio de la nada, de venenos, de técnicas que Richard no sabía que existían enseñándole como hacerlas. Contó sobre el pozo de Lázaro, como revivieron a Jason, donde está ubicado, las condiciones de cómo usarlo.

¡Demonios! Damian tenía tantos conocimientos, eso que le pidieron ocultar a las personas malas. El niño ignoraba que escogió al peor de todos para revelar sus secretos. Richard lo grabó todo, cada una de las palabras que salieron de su espléndida boquita. Poseía toda esa información inconmensurablemente valiosa, pero mejor aún tenía a la fuente de esta a su lado. Dick jamás fue un hombre de fe, pero Talia ahora parecía una diosa por dejarle ese brillante angelito para su uso personal.

Obviamente Richard recompensó a su hermano, le contó lo malo que Owlman fue con él. Como lo ha maltratado tantos años, asesinando a sus padres para hacerlo su pupilo, la manera en que planeo hacerle lo mismo a Damian, convertirlo en una herramienta para extender sus dominios. Se revolcó en autocompasión llorando, mostrándole “su lado más sensible” “contándole todo eso que siempre se guardó” “confiándole sus profundos sentimientos”

Lavándole el cerebro al niño, para follarlo en la sala de entrenamiento. Toda su inocencia perdida en algún lugar de ese suelo acolchonado. El crío llora con él acompañándolo en sus fingidas penas, rogando, exigiendo su liberación. Haciéndole al chico cosas inconcebibles, Dick adora verlo rogar por ser follado con fuerza. Gritando a su hermano para que lo colme de su esperma. Esperando ser comprimido contra el otro cuerpo para unirse como uno. Hasta rebosar, hinchado de profana concupiscencia.

Damian tiene un umbral del dolor alto, debido a su entrenamiento o por su genética privilegiada. Aquello le permite al malévolo hombre probar tantas perversiones como le son posibles. Tirando del cabello del menor, ahogándolo, apretado las extremidades del niño con fuerza más que suficiente para dejar las marcas de sus dedos en la tierna piel, abofeteándolo y mordiéndolo. El crío lo adora, sabe que podrá ir cada vez más lejos y el chico lo permitirá, porque lo ama locamente. De la misma manera que su madre amaba a su padre. El menor clama su nombre entre gritos como una plegaria. Siempre regresa rogando hacerlo una y otra vez.

Han pasado 6 meses, Damian no ha hecho ningún progreso en su entrenamiento. Apenas sabe cómo sostener un arma, el cargarla es un movimiento impensable y dispárala sin hacerse daño sin dudas imposible. Bruce llama a Richard a la cueva, necesita una explicación sobre porque su heredero legitimo es un inútil.

—¿Por qué Damian no mejora? ―pregunta molesto el hombre

—Simplemente es malo en esto. —contesta el joven, se cruza de brazos y mira a su padre, viste el traje de búho sentado frente a la computadora.

—¡No! ¡Imposible! Es mi hijo, mi sangre. —golpea el escritorio con una fuerza tremenda. —Su madre era la mejor artista marcial del mundo. ¿Cómo es que Damian no puede ni sostener una espada?

—Lo he intentado todo padre, pero nada funciona. —Se justificó el joven y se acerca más esperando que Bruce le dé un buen golpe. — Tal vez...él no sea tu hijo.

Richard sabe lo que eso causará en su padre, un puño cerrado se estampa contra su mandíbula, rompiéndole el labio. Es una suerte que haya llevado su protector dental

—¡No vuelvas a repetir eso jamás! —Wayne, le gruñó rabioso—. Su madre debe haberle enseñado algo...

Intenta buscar una respuesta el mayor, algo que pueda ser una justificación.

—Si, ella realmente le enseñó cosas. —comenta el más joven, frotando su mandíbula, otro golpe más, provoca más a su padre—. Sabe cocer y cocinar mejor que Alfred, si fuera mujer sería una excelente esposa...

Él se arrastra hasta la habitación de Damian, Jason está en el hospital, Tim haciendo lo que sea que haga en su habitación y Bruce salió a la sede de la legión del crimen después de darle una lección a su primer hijo. Tiene el labio roto, un ojo morado, los dos brazos y una pierna dislocados. Puede volver a colocarlos en su sitio por sí mismo, esto es poco en comparación a lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero quiere que Damian lo vea.

Que vea lo que Bruce le hizo, por su culpa, porque es un chico malo. Porque no se ha entrenado como un Talon. Que vea cuan terrible es su padre, lo retorcido y loco que el hombre está. Para que el resentimiento del niño crezca, el rencor lo consuma. Que la ira lo incendie hasta su núcleo. Golpea la puerta de la habitación con la frente, unos segundos después se abre. El rostro del niño es de horror absoluto.

—Dios ¿Hermano estás bien? —Damian ayuda a su hermano a entrar a la habitación y sentarse en la cama, el niño entra a su baño a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Esta temblando, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Richard lo ha sacado por completo de su zona de confort. 

—Cariño, ayúdame a poner mis brazos en su lugar primero...—dice Dick, el niño se mueve a todos lados desorientado. No se puede creer la apariencia tan destrozada que su amado mentor tiene. Localiza con la vista un juguete de Pennyworth, un pez de goma. No necesita preguntar quien lo golpeo, lo sabe. Fue su padre. Seguramente por su culpa. Aprieta los labios intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Muerde esto. —le dice a su hermano, poniendo el juguete en los labios del hombre. Este accede y abre su boca mordiendo la pieza de plástico. El niño suspira hondo, calmándose, toma el brazo izquierdo del hombre entres sus diminutas manos. subiendo a la cama cierra sus frágiles dedos en la extremidad—. Te va a doler un poco, pero estará bien.

Presiona con firmeza sus rodillas en el colchón, dando un tirón al brazo oye el crujido de la articulación al regresar a su lugar. Richard gime ante el repentino dolor, Damián se mueve sobre la cama y toma el otro brazo repitiendo el proceso, algunas lágrimas se le escapan al niño. Él no es quien tiene los brazos dislocados, pero puede sentir el dolor de su amante.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta el niño, Dick mueve sus hombros comprobando que están bien. El joven deja la cama, se frota los ojos con el dorso de sus manos limpiando el lloro que mancha sus mejillas. Toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios del cuarto de baño, al regresar el hombre ya ha recolocado la pierna en su lugar. Damian traga grueso intentando aclararse la garganta.

—Estoy bien, mi amor. No llores, habría sido muy difícil arreglar mis brazos solo, gracias. — el hombre de los ojos azules atrae a su joven amante a sus brazos y lo besa. Damian aún sostiene la caja en sus manos. Quiere abrazar a Dick y pedirle perdón. No sabe por qué, pero siente que debe hacerlo. De alguna manera entiende que falló y que eso le trajo consecuencias a quien más ama.

—Perdóname, hermano. Lo lamento mucho, tengo que curar la herida de tu labio. — Damián solloza, al tiempo que las gotas bajan por su precioso rostro. Hipa apretando sus puños en el pecho del hombre, después pasa sus dedos por la piel maltratada en la cara de Dick—. Podría infectarse porque mi boca está sucia.

—Nada de ti está sucio Dami. No pienses eso. Eres magnífico, mi chico espléndido. — Dice el mayor, el hijo biológico de Bruce sube a las piernas de su hermano y abre el botiquín dejándolo en la cama tomando lo que necesita. Limpia la herida del labio, la ceja sangrante y los cortes cerca de las mejillas―. Si besas mis heridas se sentirán mejor…

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —pregunta, al tiempo que cubre la faz de su hermano con tiernos besos, una vez termina de cubrir todas las heridas. Richard está acostado en la cama y tiene una compresa fría contra su ojo negro. Damian está sentado a lado derecho del mayor, con sus piernas cruzadas y acaricia los largos cabellos obscuros de Dick.

—Padre me llamó para pedir un informe sobre tu progreso...—el niño agacha su cabeza, mirando con suplicio a su maltratado compañero. Realmente fue su culpa. No tenía manera de negárselo, sin importar cuanto lo pensara. El vacío en su estómago se hizo más grande cuando miró de nuevo los golpes en el ceño de Dick.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —pregunta repleto de preocupación, Richard debió estar protegiéndolo de su tirano padre, de todas las terribles cosas que quiere hacerle. Porque Bruce es un hombre perverso, el mayor de todos. Maléfico, un criminal peligroso. Que no ama ni a sus propios hijos. Dick es el único que se preocupa por él, incluso Jason lo abandonó.

—Que nos hemos esforzado mucho, pero que simplemente no mejoras...

—Yo... ―Richard era el único que lo amaba, él y su difunta madre. Su hermano no podía ser malo, nunca. Lo estaba protegiendo de todo lo que era nocivo para él, estaba arriesgándose para salvarlo de ese dañino mundo y de su nefasto padre. De su violento legado.

—Está bien, padre se ha molestado un poco pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras cariño. — Dick se quita la compresa del rostro y la deja en la mesita de noche, toma la mano de Damián y besa el dorso de esta. Por supuesto que ese hombre no era malo, lo estaba resguardando de aquello que pudiera dañarlo—. No te preocupes mí pajarito, he soportado cosas peores además te prometí que te protegería, porque te amo.

—Esto es mi culpa. —se regaña a si mismo el niño, Dick le da todo y él no tiene como compensarlo. Es solo un mocoso inútil. Su hermano no debería ser tan bueno con él. No lo merecía, implora con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas ―. No tienes que hacer esto, te estas lastimando. No merezco tanto. Ni que te dañes, no por mí. Este problema lo causé yo, por mis errores infantiles…

—Mi amado claro que eres infantil y estás en tu derecho. Bruce no puede disponer de tu futuro...― Ahí está, la culpa. Siempre se vuelve más fácil cuando existe ese sentimiento de responsabilidad de por medio. Richard sonríe apenas ligeramente. Acaricia la pierna del niño.

—Pero a ti...

—Está bien, no importa si debo morir por ti bebé, me podría ir en cualquier momento, pero me he quedado para cuidarte de todo lo que te pueda dañar. ¿sabes por qué? Porque te amo Damian. ―el niño lloriquea, hipa en busca del aire que perdió por el llanto. Dick toma el rostro del joven en sus manos y besa su frente, después su nariz y al final sus labios. Despacio, sin prisas, probando el sabor salado de las lágrimas mezclándose con el azucarado de los labios del chico.

—Lo lamento mucho, no tienes que hacer algo así. Jason, el también todo esto es mi culpa...—las lágrimas ya están manchando su camisa, escurriendo por las mejillas del chico, se ve sin dudas exquisito―. Si yo hubiera…si yo…

—No Damian, esto es lo que haces cuando alguien te importa. Yo moriría por ti, y sé que tu harías lo mismo. ¿Verdad? ¿Harás todo lo que tu hermano mayor te pida? —Dick obliga al niño a mirarlo―. Jason puede defenderse solo, tú lo sabes. Pero simplemente no quiere hacerlo, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para ayudarlo si él no se ayuda. ¿No es asi?

El niño se frota los ojos asintiendo en respuesta a las afirmaciones de su hermano. Damian pasa su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Richard, sentándose sobre ellas, deja caer su rostro contra el pecho del hombre. Respira hondo, sintiendo el aroma de su hermano. Tratando de tranquilizarse. Aun tiembla, y siente la garganta doler por el llanto.

—¿Quieres que te toque Damian? ―el niño asiente pasando sus manos por el pecho del mayor, sus caderas están presionadas una contra la otra, Richard sonríe orgulloso. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente lo logró. Hizo al menor desear algo que no debería, lo convirtió en un cachorro sumiso, obediente. Haría lo que Dick le pidiera. Esta sería su graduación después de largos meses de entrenamiento.

― Si, hermano mayor. ―sus ojos verdes destellan obscuros, en anticipación de lo que viene, Dick puede sentir la pequeña polla dura contra su cadera. Damian se sienta sobre el hombre tirando de su propia camisa para sacarla. El mayor lo sigue, palpando la espalda desnuda con sus palmas abiertas. Subiendo por el estómago, llega su pecho, toma uno de los pezones en su boca y pellizca el otro con su mano, el niño suspira, tocando el cabello obscuro de su hermano, su extremidad se mueve a sus caderas al interior de sus pantalones, buscando su agujero. Comprobando que tan preparado esta para recibir a su amante.

― ¿No te has preparado? ―le regaña Richard

― Lo hice…―el niño jadea ante la pérdida del toque en su pecho―. Pero tú siempre me haces esperar…

― ¿De verdad? ―pregunta, intentando molestar al niño

―Si… ―Damian jadea al meter un tercer dedo en su interior, sin encontrar resistencia―. Lo estás haciendo ahora.

―Eso es porque eres muy egoísta…―el mayor toma la mano del niño, la pone sobre sus pantalones de vestir. Damian siente lo duro que está, aun encima de la ropa puede sentir el pene de su hermano latir con desespero. El hombre acerca su boca al oído del chico, sabe cuan sensibles son las orejas del crío. Susurra dejando su aliento rozar la suave piel―. ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu hermano con esto? Después, follaré tu culo tan fuerte como quieras, igual que ayer, ¿Recuerdas? Te encantó. Me correré en tu interior cariño, te colmaré tanto. Cuando estés rebosante de lleno, y creas que no puedes tomar más, seguiré rellenándote, mi amor. Hasta que te artes o te preñe.

Damian jadea, sin quitar su vista de la polla de su hermano, abre el cinturón, los botones, el zipper y después saca el miembro duro tomándolo en sus manos. El niño se arrastra hasta quedar recostado entre las piernas del hombre. Su rostro esta justo en la cadera del mayor, que lo mira con una intensidad increíble desde arriba. El cabello de Damian ha crecido un poco, Dick lo acaricia echándolo hacia atrás para poder ver el rostro del niño.

Este chupa sus labios, los mueves; está acumulando saliva, con sus manos envueltas en la base del pene comienzan a empujarlo en su interior. Primero solo el glande, succionándolo, rozándolo con sus dientes y presionándolo la punta de su lengua contra la abertura, sabe cómo le gusta a su hermano. A medida que hay más fluidos el niño lleva la polla más profundo en su garganta, su boca y manos se mueven juntas al mismo ritmo, por mucho que lo intente aun no logra meter toda la longitud en su cavidad bucal.

El menor gime, moviéndose con más velocidad sobre el miembro, siente a su hermano latir en su interior. Dick toma el cabello del niño en su puño cerrado. Él chico se deja hacer tomando la polla de su hermano al ritmo que esté le imponga, envuelve sus manos en la base del pene y deja a su amante follarle la boca.

Damian gime al sentir el glande golpeando el fondo de su garganta. Se estremece ante la fuerza con la que Richard lo empuja. Si tuviera reflejo nauseoso probablemente ya habría vomitado, puesto que su hermano está usando su boca de forma casi violenta. El dolor en su mandíbula comienza a ser más notorio por el tiempo que lleva siendo forzada a tragar la gruesa polla.

—Damian...Damian —el hombre lo llama, entre pesados jadeos—. Me voy a venir... Trágalo todo.

El niño aprieta sus ojos, la mano del mayor se ciñe en su cabello empujándolo hacia abajo. El líquido caliente se acumula en su garganta, el joven intenta beberlo todo, pero es tanto que se derrama un poco por las comisuras de su boca e incluso en su nariz. Richard respira pesadamente soltando la cabeza del niño dejándolo retirarse, las manos de Damian reposan en los muslos del mayor recuperando el aliento.

―Déjame ver. ―le ordena el hombre, Damian se sienta sobre sus rodillas y mira al mayor abriendo su boca. ―Lo hiciste increíble cariño. Ven y toma tu recompensa.

El niño sube al regazo de Dick, envuelve sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Se quita los pantalones cortos y la ropa interior que ha estado molestándolo todo ese tiempo. Richard toma el pequeño trasero en sus manos y lo masajea, acercando su miembro a la entrada del chico y lo presiona despacio. Damian suspira bajando sus caderas metiendo la polla en su interior. El mayor aun sosteniéndolo, guiándolo, siente un poco de resistencia al entrar, pero el angosto agujero de su hermanito lo toma como si hubiera esperado por eso toda la vida, está caliente, mojado, apretado.

Puede oír al niño gemir a medida que toma más de su extensión, cuando toca fondo el menor intenta relajarse. Dick mira al niño, su pecho enrojecido por la manera en que lo tocó antes, presiona su palma abierta contra el vientre del niño que mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Palpita con fuerza dentro del crío, siente sus entrañas chuparlo, intentando llevarlo imposiblemente profundo.

― ¿Me sientes aquí? ―pregunta el hombre, presionando otra vez. El niño responde con un asentimiento, tiene los labios apretados. Richard aprieta de nuevo y el niño grita, su voz resuena en las paredes de la habitación haciendo eco. Su interior se contrae exprimiendo la polla del hombre más grande. Este gime, es adicto a ese pequeño cuerpo. Un líquido blanquecino sale de la pequeña polla del niño, manchando sus muslos y la camisa de Dick―. Cielos Dami, te corriste solo por eso…

―Perdón…lo lamento…mucho…hermano. ―el niño intenta recuperarse, respirando con fuerza.

―No te disculpes, eres tan extraordinario. ―Richard lo rodea con sus dos brazos, el menor corresponde al abrazo―. Increíble cariño, me tomas tan bien, muy profundo, tu culo se siente maravilloso. Eres sorprendente mi amor. ¿Te gusta Damian? ¿Quieres que tu hermano mayor te coja?

El hombre de los ojos azules comienza con penetraciones lentas y profundas. Dando golpes fuertes el rostro del menor esta sobre su hombro.

― Sí, sí…― acepta el niño, envuelve sus piernas en la cintura del hombre para recibir con más fuerza las penetraciones del hombre. ― Mas… por favor…hermano mayor…por favor…

― ¡Diablos! Damian sigues estando tan fenomenalmente estrecho…

― Lo lamento…yo…yo.

― No, no lo lamentes, lo amo. Podría follarte todo el día y seguirás estando majestuosamente apretado, eres mejor que cualquier mujer. ―dice por que Damian disfruta de las alabanzas. Rueda dejando al niño contra el colchón, las extremidades del menor liberan al hombre y sus manos se aferran a las sábanas. Dick lo toma por los tobillos, separa las piernas del chico y las empuja dejando los muslos del menor contra su propio pecho―. Tu rostro es tan hermoso bebé, mírame. Quiero ver cómo te deleitas al tomar mi pene en tu culo. ¿Verdad que te encanta? Tu pequeña ramera.

El niño jadea en respuesta y recibe con obscenos gemidos las caderas del mayor que se estampan con fuerza contra su trasero. Richard puede ver su polla entrar y salir del niño ahora sin ninguna dificultad. El sonido de las pieles chocando y el ruido de la cama al golpear la pared junto con la voz rota de crío es la mejor pieza musical que ha oído. Abre las piernas del niño obligándolo a recibirlo en medio de estas, siente que casi le hace daño. Ese diminuto cuerpo no está diseñado para este tipo de actividades, pero sin embargo lo toma casi con hambre. Damian grita, gime y se revuelve en la cama.

― Mas…más… Richard… ― es el único momento donde se le permite llamar a Dick por su nombre, el mayor le da vuelta al niño dejándolo a 4 patas sobre la cama, con una de sus manos en el ante brazo del niño y la otra alrededor de su cuello, no se mide en fuerza y bombea como un desesperado al interior del joven.

― ¡¿Te gusta tomar la polla de tu hermano Damian?! ―le pregunta, el niño intenta afirmar, pero la mano esta tan firme en su cuello que apenas puede moverse―. Claro que te gusta, tu pequeña zorra.

El niño gime, Richard solo le habla de esta manera cuando tienen sexo y es excitante oírlo decir malas palabras.

― ¡Dilo! ¡Di que eres una sucia zorra! ―le dice el mayor, la mano se cierra con fuerza sobre su garganta―. ¡Que te encanta cuando te cojo por el culo!

―Soy…soy ―le resulta muy difícil respirar por lo que intenta tomar bocanadas de aire más grandes―. Una…zorra…y me encanta que me cojan.

Apenas logra decir, Richard suelta su brazo, mueve su otra mano a la parte posterior del cuello del niño y lo presiona contra la cama. La polla de Damian se frota contra las sábanas en cada empuje y una mano presiona su espalda manteniéndolo firme en esa posición.

―Hermano…me correré… por favor…hermano…―Dick presiona el rostro del niño contra la almohada ahogándolo y levanta sus caderas golpeando de lleno la próstata de su hermano pequeño.

― ¡Joder! Es maravilloso, te sigues haciendo más estrecho. ―el hombre mayor levanta su mano y estampa un golpe de lleno en una de las nalgas del niño, Damian grita. Esta tan cerca, la sensación burbujeante está en su estómago esperando a derramarse―. Claro mi amor, córrete. Enséñame que tanto amas mi polla.

Un segundo golpe se estampa contra el trasero del niño, el grita contra la almohada y sus piernas se abren más vaciándose sobre la cama.

― ¡AAAHHHHHHHH! ―Richard continúa follándolo a través de su orgasmo, con empujes profundos y duros. Damian aún está corriéndose cuando un líquido cálido comienza a llenar sus entrañas. Dick gime y se detiene en lo más profundo del menor. Sus dedos están apretando tan fuerte el hombro y la cadera del chico, que, al retirarlos para acomodar su cabello, puede ver esas marcas rojas que más tarde se volverán moretones. El hombre saca su miembro del interior del menor, toma su hombro y le da vuelta dejando la espalda del crío contra la cama. Se acomoda entre las piernas del niño, quita el cabello del rostro y besa los labios de su hermano pequeño.

― ¿Quieres tener otra ronda cariño? ―Dick se apoya en sus rodillas, dándole espacio al niño para recuperarse. Mira su semen derramarse del agujero palpitante del menor, si su padre pudiera ver en que lo ha convertido, es tan obsceno ver ese cuerpo juvenil rebosar de fluidos. Las piernas del niño tiemblan ligeramente.

―Sí. ―le contesta con una sonrisa. Dick mira el reloj, aún falta una hora para que Jason regrese―. Muchas más.

―Solo podemos tener una más pajarito. ― Richard lo besa de nuevo y regresa su miembro al lugar que ha dejado antes, encaja tan bien. Es como si Damian hubiera sido diseñado para él―. Hay que salir a tomar la cena en familia.

Dice el hombre mayor para volver a mover sus caderas contra el niño. El menor se estremece, él también quiere hacer esto con su hermano mayor todo el día.

…

Los 4 cenan juntos como todos los días. Alfred se mantiene callado en un lugar no muy lejos de la mesa.

― ¿Qué tal el trabajo Jason? ―pregunta Richard, tratando de ayudar a que el otro hombre no se duerma.

―Necesito descansar, hemos tenido muchos pacientes. Estoy escribiendo mi tesis y el quedarme despierto para esperar a que ustedes regresen es demasiado.

―No seas un llorón. ―dice Tim.

―Hoy no habrá patrulla, Owlman está en la atalaya, descansa el resto de la semana. Intentaremos no morir estos días. ―el mayor toma un trago de su copa y mira al médico.

―Me vendría de maravilla, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí en una cama. ―contesta el joven, frotándose el rostro.

―Pues yo…

―Tu estas en casa todo el maldito día Tim ¿Puedes cerrar la boca por un segundo? ―Jason interrumpe al otro hombre en una acción que nadie espera, Richard se lleva la mano a la boca y suelta una carcajada enorme para después reírse. Damian mira a Jason con preocupación y pone su mano en el brazo de su hermano.

― ¿Estas bien? ―pregunta el niño.

―Solo muy cansado, discúlpame Tim yo no quería…―el adolescente se ha levantado de la mesa y golpea la superficie con sus palmas.

―Claro que lo lamentas y lo vas a lamentar mucho más. ―señala a Jason con el dedo, para después señalar a Richard también quien sigue riéndose―. ¡Y tú también cállate, Dick! ¡Carajo! Alfred terminaré mi cena en la habitación.

―Ahora mismo la llevo amo Timothy. ―contesta el mayordomo.

―No me señales con el dedo. ―le dice Dick aun burlándose―. Si yo fuera tu dejaría de molestar a Jason, podría golpearte en cualquier momento, ¿a no ser que eso sea lo que estés buscando?

― ¡Cállate! ¡los odio! ¡Odio a esta familia! ¡Odio todo! ¡Le diré a padre sobre esto! ―dice para subir las escaleras golpeando sus pies furioso contra la madera. Dick sigue riendo.

―Jesucristo los adolescentes están tan malcriados estos días, Terminemos de cenar y ve a descansar Jason, te lo mereces. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo lo toleras? Yo lo he golpeado por menos que eso, debí haberlo abofeteado. ―el nombrado suspira y continúan tomando su cena sin más contra tiempos.

―Yo me encargo de arropar a Damian, tu ve a dormir. ―Jason arrastra los pies contra el suelo y avanza despacio a su habitación.

―Te lo agradezco mucho Dick. ―dice antes de entrar a su recamara y cerrar la puerta.

―No tienes que hacerlo, es mi deber como hermano mayor…―Richard entra a la habitación de Damian, asegura la puerta y mira al niño sentado sobre la cama. El menor se quita los pantalones y separa sus piernas mostrándole a su hermano el plug que mantiene su culo estirado―. ¿Quieres que tu hermano mayor te toque? Damian.

―Sí… ―responde el niño…


	3. Sodoma y Gomorra

La primera vez que ambos llegaron a la mansión, Tim miró a Jason con asco y no le dirigió la palabra a menos que fuera muy necesario o que Talia estuviera cerca. Podía decir que Timothy era dos personas, una extrovertida, risueña, coqueta y asertiva. La otra retraída, violenta, enojada, sádica y perversa. Tal vez solo era un mocoso traicionero y doble cara.

Recordaba a Tim colgarse de los brazos de Talia y cargar a Damian siendo un bebé para después empujarlo a un charco de lodo y decirles a todos que él se había caído. Solía ponerle sal al pastel de Jason, escupir en su cereal, lamer sus wafles para después regresarlos al plato y lo peor de todo poner un dedo lleno de saliva en su oreja. El niño simplemente era malo, no había una razón, no habían peleado o algo parecido.

Antes de abandonar la mansión, Jason estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo la Biblia. En aquel momento aún seguía firme en su convicción de entregar su vida a dios. Un par de golpes suaves lo sacaron de su lectura, sus padres habían salido a una presentación de proyectos para mejorar la infraestructura de Gotham. Llevaron a Damian porque era muy joven como para quedarse solo, además debían presumir que tan felices eran juntos. Dick también era invitado a esa gala pues presentaría su primer proyecto. Él se negó amablemente y Tim ya comenzaba esa tradición de quedarse en casa.

La puerta se abrió después de que Jason dijera: puede pasar. Ahí está Tim, llevaba un pijama de satín rosa, la camisa de botones con mangas cortas y pantalones cortos. Es un conjunto claramente femenino, Jason no era estúpido. Lo notó por la forma en que la camisa es estrecha de la cintura. Pero decidió ignorarlo, el menor cierra la puerta detrás de él. Oyendo claramente como se pone el cerrojo.

Timothy se acerca a Jason sin decir nada. Se queda de pie delante del hombre y antes de que el mayor pueda preguntar qué sucede, un par de esposas electrónicas se cierran en sus muñecas. No hay una cerradura a la vista, sin manera de forzarlas. El joven hace rotar la silla y besa a su hermano mayor a la fuerza, él se resiste, moviendo su cabeza, empujando al menor. Esto es malo de muchas maneras, son hermanos. El incesto es pecado, los dos son hombres, las relaciones sexuales solo deben de darse con fines reproductivos. Nada puede salir de dos hombres intentando hacer niños.

Pero Tim lo lleva hasta la cama, lo empuja y Jason le pide que se detenga. El tira de los brazos del mayor, logrando de alguna manera que sus manos se quedan ahí enganchadas, incluso aún se cuestiona es hecho. Dejándole menos espacio para huir, intenta darle una patada, pero el joven lo esquiva. El chico vuelve a forzarlo a un beso, aprieta la nariz de Jay en sus dedos obligándolo a abrir la boca y un líquido caliente va a su garganta

Tim estuvo entre las piernas del mayor un largo rato chupándolo, Jason aún le pide que se detenga. diciéndole que olvidará todo y no le dirá a nadie, pero el joven no desiste. Jay gime y se revuelve en la cama, la boca del joven se siente muy bien, su conciencia lo tortura. ¿Cómo sabe Tim hacer todo eso? Tiene unos 14 máximo 15 años aquella primera vez. El hombre mayor se siente mareado, su miembro palpita y duele.

El joven detective se levanta, sube poniendo su trasero contra la polla de Jason, con sus manos extendidas contra el pecho del hombre, frota el pene de su hermano entre sus nalgas. Jason aprieta los ojos, evitando ver al joven, pensando en que dios acabó con Sodoma y Gomorra por esto. Pero él es joven, está muy cachondo, nunca ha hecho algo así, ni con una mujer y mucho menos con un hombre.

No piensa en estas cosas nunca ni cuando se toca a sí mismo y ahora su hermano se frota tortuosamente lento contra las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. El diablo tenía muchas formas, pero esto era demasiado, lo pedía a gritos, lo necesitaba. Intenta abrir la boca para rogar de nuevo a Tim que se detenga, pero es el menor quien habla. Susurrando todo tipo de cosas degeneradas al oído de Jason.

El joven se pone de un color rojo profundo, mucho de lo que Timothy le dice no sabe si es del todo posible, pero, santo señor Jesucristo. El chico se quita los pantalones y baja sus caderas despacio sobre el miembro, el mayor puede ver la manera en que el menudo cuerpo toma cada centímetro de su falo.

El niño se mueve buscando una mejor posición, con las rodillas sobre la cama y las palmas a cada lado de la cara de Jason se penetra, suave y tentativo al principio. A medida que toma confianza lo hace con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano suelta más blasfemias de las que Jay oirá jamás y llama a dios en vano mientras derrama su esperma caliente sobre la pijama del mayor.

Pero el muchacho no parece satisfecho con eso, aun después de haberse venido sigue golpeando su trasero contra la pelvis del otro hombre, apretándolo. Jason cree que llorara, porque aquello se siente tan sucio, asqueroso, pero lo disfruta de una manera alarmante, continua en el tercer misterio de su rosario cuando, Tim lo besa de nuevo. Su trasero se aprieta sobre el mayor, él solloza y grandes lagrimas bajan de sus ojos mientras llena a su hermano con semen. El joven continúa besando bajando para cerrar sus dientes en el cuello de su hermano, chupando una enorme marca purpura, mordiéndolo al tiempo que recibe chorros de esperma caliente.

El niño le da una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, es muy diferente a como sonríe Tim normalmente. Saca el miembro aun medio duro del mayor, abriendo sus piernas mostrándole la manera en que la corrida de Jason sale de su trasero. Permite al menor follarlo muchas veces más, peor aún es que el mayor mueve sus caderas para ayudar a Timothy a penetrarse.

Por la mañana Tim aún está en su cama, las muñecas del hombre son de un tono púrpura obscuro, el chico sale de la cama tambaleante, cae de rodillas y cuando su hermano sale de la cama para ayudarlo a levantarse le da unas palabras que Jason jamás olvidó: Un sucio sodomita no puede servir a dios. Golpea la mano de Jason rechazando la ayuda y envuelto en una sábana sale de la habitación apoyándose en la pared.

Jason parpadea muy despacio, siente el sabor de la bilis en su boca al recordar tales hechos, es culpa de la falta de sueño. La anterior noche tuvo que suturar cortes de cuchillos en Olwman y Talon. Además, realizó una lobotomía a un enemigo que habían logrado capturar. Eso era mejor que matarlos y esperaba que la resistencia se replegara ante la nueva táctica.

—Cielos Wayne, te ves horrible...—el joven del cabello rojo lo mira con una mezcla de desagrado y gracia. Se sienta frente al otro hombre, dándole un humeante vaso de plástico desechable a Jason. Este lo toma, dando un largo trago, para dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro—. ¿Estás bien? Me preocupa tu condición, deberías tomarte un descanso ya te faltan pocas horas de servicio.

—Lo sé, Harper. —Jason toma el vaso y le da otro sorbo. Roy había sido su amigo desde el inicio de la universidad, era un tipo brillante, tenía las mejores notas de toda la facultad y su carrera era pagada íntegramente por un hospital que ya lo había reclutado. Aparentemente la sutileza no era uno de sus fuertes—. Pero necesito terminar mis horas lo antes posible para poder centrarme en mi tesis.

—Te dije que yo podía hacerla.

—No, se supone que yo debería hacerla. —Jason se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Hombre, de verdad me preocupas. —el pelirrojo acerca su palma abierta a la cara del contrario y frota la mejilla. Sintiendo el pigmento en polvo pegarse a su mano, mira su extremidad corroborando que es maquillaje lo que hay sobre ella. efectivamente sus dedos estan manchados de pigmento de un color pálido―. ¿Jason llevas maquillaje?

Jason es un sujeto pulcro, al menos esa es la imagen que siempre le ha dado a Roy. Ahora no es la excepción, se ve brillante. Vestido con una camisa de botones, perfectamente planchada de un blanco reluciente. Un chaleco tejido de tono café medio que le queda perfecto. Pantalones negro que parecen no arrugarse sin importar si está sentado o no, el cinturón que apenas se nota también de cuero obscuro y un reloj Rolex en su mano izquierda. Su cabello bien estilizado con una raya de lado y una manicura de primera.

Tiene el aire completo de un sujeto rico. Bueno, es un tipo rico, y la bata es igual de limpia que toda su apariencia. Pero, ahora Harper lo mira bien, las luces blancas de la sala de espera remarcan el rostro de Wayne. Puede ver el polvo sobre su piel, pero no solo hay tiza. Dónde su mano ha pasado también quitó base líquida y apenas puede ver la piel debajo.

—Dami debió jugarme una broma. —responde rápidamente desviando su rostro

—Se cómo se ve el maquillaje y como se aplica. —Roy toma la muñeca de Jason y comienza a tirar de él hacia el baño. — Kori lo hace todos los días y el tuyo no es una broma, parece bien aplicado y si no te hubiera mirado bien no lo habría notado.

—Estas imaginado cosas. — Jason no quiere hacer un escándalo y se deja llevar.

—No, no lo estoy. —Harper abre la puerta y entra junto al hombre. Se queda de pie en la entrada y mira a su amigo con los brazos cruzados—. Vas a decirme que pasó o llamaré a la policía.

Jason suspira profundamente y abre el grifo. Es maquillaje a prueba de agua, 24 horas. El mejor que puedes comprar según las gurús de belleza. Se lava las manos y saca de su bata un empaque con toallitas desmaquillantes. Las lleva para limpiar los residuos que se queda en su ropa y puedan mancharla. Tira de una y la pasa por su rostro sacando tanto color como puede, repite el proceso otras 5 veces hasta que su rostro y cuello han perdido todo el pigmento, tiene algunos chupetones en los laterales del cuello, marcas de mordidas y un moretón no muy grande en la mejilla derecha. El resto de las heridas de lucha están a salvo bajo su ropa. Roy es un chico listo, pero no astuto. Asi que cualquier excusa estará bien para él.

—Estoy muy avergonzado de tener que decir esto...—comienza Jason, pone su mano detrás de su cuello al tiempo que su cara se pone colorada. Sin el maquillaje es más fácil ver los colores de su faz. Wayne desvía la mirada con timidez, el rostro de Harper se mantiene estoico—. Estoy viendo a una chica...ella está metida en esas cosas del BDSM, y me preguntó si quería intentarlo. Al principio pensé: debe de querer que la golpeé, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando el que recibió los golpes fui yo.

Roy suspira finalmente es como si le quitarán un peso de encima, su cara vuelve a su habitual expresión relajada. Son sus problemas y no tiene por qué cargárselos a su amigo. Jason la da una sonrisa ligera también y busca la llave de su casillero en el bolsillo. Tendrá que maquillarse de nuevo si no quiere causar más reacciones entre sus otros compañeros.

—Tío, ¿Qué clase de chica es? Una de 2 metros y 100 kilos. —dice tranquilo el hombre intentando relajar la situación

—Me creerás si te digo que mide 1.60 y pesa 55 kilos.

—No. ¿Es fisicoculturista o levantadora de pesas? —Harper, se quita de la puerta y deja salir a Jason.

—El único deporte que practica es el ajedrez en línea.

— No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas…

—No es que me gusten, pero no está mal probar situaciones nuevas.

— ¿Sigues viéndola?

— A veces...

Jason no ha mentido, no del todo. Solo ha omitido un poco de información y cambiado el género de su agresor. Tim si mide 1.60, tiene ese peso y su actividad física se limita a recorrer la mansión caminando, salir a fumar a su balcón y jugar ajedrez con Damian en algunas ocasiones. Pero Roy no tiene por qué saberlo, si no lo sabe no puede dañarlo ¿cierto?

Poco después abandonan la mansión, la próxima vez que ve a Tim han pasado casi 5 años desde ese hecho. Jason lo ha olvidado por completo, pero Timothy no. Los primeros días se conforma con golpear a Jason tan fuerte como puede incluso si se daña sí mismo. Es verdad que le rompió a su hermano la nariz de un puñetazo, pero eso le costó un dedo medio roto, nudillos sangrantes, esguinces en rodillas y tobillos.

Después cuando el hijo de Talia comienza a tocarlo para curar sus heridas, se descubre a si mismo saliendo del auto para recibir puñetazos y cortes a pesar de las órdenes de Olwman de no hacerlo. Al terminar las patrullas corría a su habitación y con el dolor aun punzante en su cuerpo encendía la computadora y se tocaba delante de un montón de extraños imaginando que es Jason quien lo ha lastimado de esa manera, que después lo ha forzado a tener relaciones sexuales.

Por las mañanas se siente terriblemente frustrado y debe de ver a Jason, pulcro y brillante como siempre. Perfecto, Timothy siente asco y quiere poner sus manos sobre Jason, rasgar esos estúpidos chalecos, manchar sus camisas impecables de sangre no importa si es suya o de el mismo Jason. Imagina como se sentirían las gentiles manos del mayor sobre su cuello, ahogándolo, sobre su rostro, abofeteándolo, tirando de sus brazos y cabello lastimándolo…

― ¿Tim? ― Damian lo llama, mira el tablero de ajedrez. Se vuelve frecuente el fantasear sobre ese tipo de cosas, pone su rey recostado sobre el tablero y se rinde. Necesita masturbarse de nuevo. Toco fondo, cuando robo uno de los chalecos de Jason de la ropa sucia. Los jueves como es costumbre acompaña a Damian a lavar la ropa. Divisa encima del montón la prenda que pertenece a su hermano, aprovechándose de la inocencia del pequeño lo envía a buscar al gato con el pretexto de que deberían darle un baño y roba la ropa del médico.

Finalmente decide atacar a Jason, ese día no hay patrulla, Tim estira sus extremidades probando la resistencia de sus nuevos juguetes. Alrededor de su cuello, muñecas, muslos y tobillos se ciñen cintas de cuero negro con argollas doradas a donde deberían ir enganchadas correas, sobre su pecho un arnés en forma de pentagrama invertido, con una tira que conecta a un cinturón grueso que aprieta su cintura, este con anillos también, hace fácil el trabajo de bondage y hasta un santurrón como Jason podría entender cómo usarlo.

Suspirar acodando el vibrador en su interior, se ajusta los calzoncillos, bueno las bragas Tommy Hilfiger; cierra la bata de baño y recorre el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Jason. Toca la puerta, el corazón le golpea con fuerza contra el pecho, una bolsa de terciopelo negra cuelga de su mano, ahí tiene el resto de los accesorios de las correas y otros aditamentos. La saliva se vuelve gruesa en su boca, está muy excitado.

La respuesta afirmativa de Jason, le permite entrar a la habitación. El hombre lo cuestiona sobre sus intenciones y en esta ocasión el menor es claro desde el principio, repite la fórmula que le funcionó la última vez y cambia aquello que falló. Con la puerta asegurada, lanza la bolsa sobre el regazo del mayor, para después descubrir su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Jason se abren con asombro, el atuendo de Timothy no deja nada a la imaginación, las correas se ciñen en los lugares correctos resaltando su figura. Va a 4 patas como un animal hasta el hombre en la silla, se frota contra su pierna, no hay esposas en las manos de Jason esta vez, pero Tim ruega y suplica por las atenciones del hombre, este se niega de manera rotunda y Tim recurre a su última arma.

El chantaje: Sacaré los videos de las cámaras y le diré a Damian que me obligaste a hacer esto, que estás loco y eres peligroso, lo contare en internet para que todos lo sepan y si es necesario lo llevare a los tribunales. Jason lleva las de perder, Tim no parece un tipo rudo en lo absoluto, es pequeño, delgado, luce frágil y enfermizo, el adolescente retrocede sobre su espalda, se levanta tira de la puerta como si intentara abrirla y la golpea con la palma abierta, mira su hermano y continúa golpeando.

Después se deja caer de rodillas de nuevo, tiembla mirando con terror al mayor en la silla, niega para comenzar a llorar, se limpia las gruesas lagrimas para se arrastra de regreso a los pies de Jason. El mayor descubre lo que está haciendo, en la cinta de las cámaras de seguridad, debe de parecer mas culpable. Con Tim aterrorizado y llorando, moviéndose sumiso, humillándose, acaricia las piernas y se monta en el regazo de su hermano. Sus expresiones son tan convincentes, de verdad parece la víctima no el abusador.

― Jason como pudiste abusarme de esta manera, soy tu hermano, estas enfermo. Loco, hacerme vestir todos estos implementos fetichistas, maltratarme y follarme como a una mujer. ―Dice Timothy al tiempo que su voz se quiebra, está llorando con más fuerza―. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me golpeó, es mucho más fuerte que yo. No había nada que pudiera hacer me violo y humillo de formas horribles, no podía hablar con nadie sobre esto jamás me creerían…

El joven es peligroso, “el segundo mejor detective del mundo” Jason aprieta los dientes no hay manera de salir de esto, porque ese chico seguro ya pensó en todo y si no lo hace, publicara el video y si lo hace tendrá más material para chantajearlo. Mañana será muy tarde para decírselo a Dick, aun así, su posible respuesta sería: debiste hacerlo, no era como que perdieras algo. No quiere involucrar a Damian en esto, Tim lo tiene de nuevo, como lo ha hecho siempre, ya no con sedantes y esposas como hace 5 años, ahora es algo fuerte, su libertad y reputación.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero que me folles. ― Jason mete su dedo en la argolla del collar y tira del hombre pequeño llevándolo a la cama―. No tienes que lucir tan miserable, nos vamos a divertir mucho… solo debes hacer lo que te ordene.

―Dime que es esto. ―ordena el médico, las sabanas blancas de la cama resaltan en obscuro de las correas, deja caer el contenido de la bolsa y ve las uniones.

―Esta. ―Tim toma una de las largas―. Engánchala a mi cuello y envuelve el otro extremo en tu mano. Estas dos, en mis muñecas, después van a mis tobillos, me daré vuelta para que sea más fácil.

Se vuele sobre su estómago, se acomoda de modo que sus muñecas y tobillos queden cerca, Jason pone las correas cortas y las une. El chico está bien atado.

―Puedes follarme ahora…

―Necesito un condón y no pudo entrar así nada más, te latinaré.

―Ya me he estirado, puedes comprobarlo. ―Jason toma el borde de las bragas con las manos temblorosas―. No las quites, solo muévelas en poco.

Timothy de estremece cuando el aire frio golpea su trasero, Jason lo obedece, las hace aun lado para retirar el largo tubo metálico del interior del adolescente. Se siente tan sucio, no hay a donde correr, esto también debería contarse como una violación, está siendo obligado. Deja el artefacto sobre la cama y mira Tim, ¿Por qué el quiere esto?

―Apresúrate.

―Dame un minuto.

―Puedo chuparte si lo necesitas. ―ofrece el joven.

―Puedo hacerlo, no tienes que tocarme, dame un momento. ―Jason cierra los ojos, ha pasado un tiempo sin tocarse por lo que debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Envuelve su mano en la base de su polla, busca algo, algo que no sea Tim atado y a 4 patas en la cama. Isabel, ella es muy bonita y siempre lo invita a desayunar, le gustaría salir con ella, pero, no quiere traerla a este mundo. Piensa en su figura esbelta, su bonito cabello rubio que se ondea cuando camina.

― ¡Jason! ―grita molesto Tim, esta a mitad de camino.

―Te dije que necesito un momento. ― ¿cómo se verá Isabel debajo de su bata? Su pies tendrá el mismo tono, ese broceado que le queda tan bien. Se siente ahora completamente duro, Tim lo mira con el rostro acuñado entre las almohadas, simplemente cerrará su ojos e imaginará que no es su hermano con quien tendrá relaciones sexuales. Presiona la punta de su miembro en el agujero de Timothy, el sonido que sale de la boca del joven es un gemido de pura satisfacción cuando Jason se clava profundo en sus entrañas. Espero años para finalmente sentirse aplastado por ese gran cuerpo.

Timothy comienza a llamarlo a su habitación para fornicar, después de las patrullas, cuando Damian tiene práctica en el coro y Richard tampoco está en casa, cuando se quedan solos, para hacer cosas que aun sorprenden a Jason. Pero aún así no deja de golpearlo en los entrenamientos.

El estudiante se estira al bajar de la limosina, su reloj dice que casi son las 21 horas. La última semana comenzó a recortar sus horas en la clínica y ahora regresa temprano a casa, le falta poco para finalizar sus prácticas y aún debe terminar sus tesis. Se da una ducha rápida y después a la mesa con la cena servida. Los 4 cenan juntos como lo hicieron desde el segundo día que llegaron a la mansión, solo ve a Bruce durante las patrullas, ha dejado las empresas Wayne a cargo de Dick y se dedica de lleno a la vida del crimen. Tim se encarga de todos los sistemas contables electrónicos y las bases de datos. Trabajando desde su habitación.

—Es porque soy frágil. —fue la respuesta que Jason obtuvo cuando le preguntó a Tim porque no trabajaba directamente en la empresa. Más tarde cuando les mostró una foto familiar a sus compañeros descubrió que su hermano menor era una personalidad en internet. Algo asi como un Fashions Blogger o lo que sé que fuera. Tenía cientos o quizá miles de fotos de el con todo tipo de atuendos extraños. Ahora ya sabía que había en el montón de cajas de Amazon que se apilaban en la habitación del chico.

El zapato de Tim acaricia despacio la pierna de Jason descendiendo y ascendiendo por debajo de la mesa. Dick está hablando por teléfono y Damian come mientras intercambia algunas palabras con el adolescente sobre Dios sabrá qué. El médico mira a Timothy con el ceño fruncido, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se detenga. El joven retira su pierna, pero unos segundos después su pie desnudo se posa sobre la rodilla del hombre. Él se acomoda sobre la silla y continúa hablando con su hermano más pequeño, este asiente a la respuesta del mayor.

La planta del pie acaricia el interior de los muslos de Jay, despacio, de manera suave. El médico intenta continuar masticando su cena y se concentra en pensar en otra cosa que no sea el pie de Tim. Tocándolo de manera obscena. Ser un icono de la moda no es la única actividad que su hermano hace en la internet. Lo conoce porque se vio inmiscuido en eso recientemente. “Vamos a grabarnos teniendo sexo”. Richard corta su llamada y regresa su atención a la mesa.

—Excelente trabajo ayer Jason. Padre esperaba felicitarte por la mañana, pero te habías ido cuando te buscó. —Dick mira al hombre que mantiene la vista clavada en su plato.

—Gracias... creo...—contesta el segundo hermano. El pequeño pie de Tim se empuja con fuerza en medio de sus piernas, Jason intenta disimular su jadeo de sorpresa con una tos y mira al tercer hijo molesto. Este le da una sonrisa maliciosa llena de dientes blancos. Hoy no se siente de humor para los juegos del chico. Tuvo un día horrible en el hospital, solo quiere comer su cena, meterse a la cama y dormir. No importa si Owlman tiene las tripas de fuera, necesita descansar.

—Sí Jason, excelente trabajo. —le dice con sarcasmo Tim, su pie se mueve con ira sobre la entrepierna de su hermano. Jason se muerde el interior de las mejillas e intenta mantener su rostro estoico, sin darle la satisfacción de caer en sus garras—. Espero que eso sea una advertencia para el hijo de...

—Tim.…—el mayor corta de lleno a la joven celebridad—. Sin malas palabras en la mesa, no molestes a Jason, te quitó una bala el otro día. ¿No es así?

—No lo necesitamos. —Jason ya está duro y el otro chico lo puede sentir, los dedos de sus pies acarician el miembro sobre sus pantalones. Un segundo pie acaricia la pantorrilla, el hombre se llena la boca de comida en un intento desesperado de terminar de alimentarse para huir de esto—. Alfred hacía eso antes de que el llegara, podría volver a hacerlo.

—Lamento mucho informarle, amo Timothy. —se excusa el hombre llenando el vaso de Damian—. Que mi vista ha empeorado y hacer una cirugía de ese tipo ya me resulta imposible.

— No discutamos esto otra vez Tim, déjanos tener una cena normal. —dice Richard.

—¿Qué tan normal es felicitar a tu hermano adoptivo resucitado por haberle hecho papilla el cerebro a un sujeto? —dice el hombre delgado, sus movimientos son persistentes sobre el hermano resucitado, Jason mastica rápido y traga casi terminando su comida.

—Tuche. —Contesta el director—. ¿Qué tal la escuela Dami? ¿El hijo de Ultraman ya dejó de molestarte?

—No comas tan rápido callejero, te atragantarás. —Tim retira un poco su pie para darle una patada no muy fuerte. Haciendo que Jason tosa de nuevo—. Lo ves. Demonios la gente ya no tiene modales.

—Hey, ¿Estas bien? —Richard mira al hombre con preocupación.

—Si, solo que quería hablar y tragar al mismo tiempo, fue estúpido. —Jason toma agua y se limpia la boca—. ¿El hijo de Ultraman te molestaba?

—Ya no lo hace...— las miradas ahora se posan sobre Damian—. Solo me empujó una vez y luego robó mi mochila, pero resultó que quería ser mi amigo y no sabía cómo decírmelo.

— ¿Él te lo dijo? —pregunta el hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, hace unos días. Ahora almorzamos juntos.

— ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? —insiste Richard. Tim comienza a reírse.

— ¿Cuál es la obsesión de los Kent con nosotros? ¿Recuerdas que Conner me pegó chicle en el cabello cuando tenía 11 años? Diablos, tuve que cortar ese mechón porque no había manera de quitarlo y en la última gala intento besarme de nuevo. —Tim siguen riéndose. Su pie no sé ha detenido, Jason quiere opinar sobre el tema, pero teme que un gemido se escape al hablar. Por lo que se limita a llenarse la boca con el siguiente plato.

—Dami, ese niño no te ha pegado chicles ¿verdad? Podemos hablar con Clark si te sigue molestando...—Jason aprieta sus puños, distrayendo a su cuerpo para poder hablar.

—Vamos Dick, no está molestándolo, no seas exagerado. —Tim mete un tomate Cherry a su boca—. solo intenta cortejar a Damian. Así lo hacen los kriptonianos.

Tim sigue riendo. Al mismo tiempo que presiona su pie contra Jason. Lo frota en círculos, moviendo sus dedos sobre la erección del hombre. Acaricia con su piel desnuda el tobillo, debajo de los pantalones rozando el borde de los calcetines.

—No es gracioso Tim. —Dick se pone demasiado serio, los ojos del mayor se estrechan mirando al hermano más pequeño—. Nos encargaremos de qué deje de molestarte.

—Ya no está molestándome, es muy amable conmigo. Lleva mis libros y me defiende de los chicos que quieren quitarme el dinero de la comida.

—Cielos, Richard suenas como un sicario. ―insiste Tim—. No tienes nada que decir sobre esto Jason.

—No lo sé. —el hombre jadea apunto de correrse, su miembro palpita contra el pie del joven y este lo sabe, porque está apretándolo con más fuerza—. Dami tienes que dejarle en claro que no estás interesado en su cortejo...bueno al menos que si lo estés.

Richard se levanta de la mesa. Golpeando con sus palmas abiertas el mueble. Causando que los cubiertos suenen al chocar los unos contra los otros. En su atractivo rostro se forma una mueca de claro asco. Pensar que alguien pueda tocar a Damian le repugna de una manera extraordinaria. No importa si debe iniciar la 5ta guerra mundial, le dará pelea a ese repulsivo chiquillo alienígena.

—No dejaré que ningún sucio mocoso kriptoniano tenga a mi hermanito. —dice el hombre, tomando su teléfono.

—Oye, oye, oye. —interrumpe Tim, Jason aprovecha la distracción tomando el tobillo de Timothy deteniéndolo contra su entrepierna, aprieta los labios. Con su otra mano cerrada sobre el reposabrazos se viene en sus pantalones. La mancha húmeda crece entre sus piernas y moja también el pie del delgado hombre—. Porque a mí no me defendiste, ese tipo me acorraló en un balcón y quiso abusar de mí.

—No lo dijiste antes, si no hablas dios no te oye. —mueve su dedos navegando entre la lista números, hasta encontrar el que busca y se lleva el dispositivo a la oreja. — ¿Logro hacerte algo?

—No, pero lo intentó y yo soy un chico puro. —Jason suelta el tobillo del joven dejándolo regresar a su dueño, Tim mete su pie de regreso a su zapato y se acomoda sobre la silla de nuevo—. Atentó contra mi castidad. Espero mantenerme virtuoso hasta el matrimonio.

Jason quiere levantarse para preguntarle qué tipo de chico puro y casto le hace un footjob obligado a su hermano en medio de la cena. Pero simplemente se calla y termina sus alimentos. Acaricia la cabeza de Damian en ese gesto familiar que siempre hace. Puesto que el niño luce afligido.

—Todo va estar bien Dami. —Dice Jason.

— ¿Estás llamando al señor Kent? —pregunta Damian.

—No, a la señora Kent. —oye el teléfono ser descolgado

—¿Qué tal? Conner, soy Richard ¿Está tu madre? ...Bien, excelente. Si bueno, Louis, soy Richard. Si, el mismo. Bien, gracias por preguntar...sobre eso verás, hablando con mis hermanos me enteré de algunas cosas...—el hombre deja la mesa y camina hacia el recibidor.

— ¿Metí en problemas a Jon? —pregunta Damian.

—No, solo va a obtenerlo que se merece. —contesta Tim y se levanta—. Apresúrate Demon ya es tarde y Dick va a tener una larga conversación con la señora Kent, no querrá vernos aquí cuando salga.

Damian asiente, deja la mesa y pone su servilleta junto a su plato.

—Lávate los dientes y métete a la cama. Iré a verte en un momento...—dice Jason que aún continúa sentado.

—Siiii...— oye a Damian gritar mientras sube las escaleras—. Hasta mañana Alfred.

—Que pase buena noche amo Damian. —Alfred levanta los platos y sale a la cocina, Jason se levanta justo después, sube las escaleras con Tim detrás de él. El joven no dice nada, se limita a seguir en silencio al mayor, este se siente avergonzado; la mancha en sus pantalones es enorme. Las últimas dos semanas a puesto una silla contra su puerta y eso ha logrado detener a Tim, además de que evito a toda costa quedarse solo con el otro hombre.

Obviamente no iba a tocarse a sí mismo de forma pervertida a menos que realmente necesitara liberarse y hacerlo una vez cada mes era más que suficiente para que su cuerpo funcionara normalmente. Usar de nuevo a Isabel le sabia mal, se sentía culpable por ello. Ella era un buena chica y objetificarla de esa manera era simplemente asqueroso.

Ahora tenía que ir a su habitación a cambiarse los pantalones y después regresar con Damian. Todo era muy arriesgado, además tenía a Timothy siguiéndolo de cerca. Jason continúa avanzando. Oye la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. Suspira al ver que el otro hombre no está detrás de él. Las cosas entre él y Tim eran por llamarlo de alguna manera, extrañas. No sabia si estaban en algún tipo de relación sentimental, bueno una que no fuera la víctima y victimario. Le temía a Timothy, no sabía de qué podría ser capaz su hermano.

Jason le da un beso en la frente a Damian y lo cubre con las sabanas, ya se ha puesto ropa limpia. Intercambia unas palabras con Dick al encontrarlo al final de las escaleras y regresa a su habitación, al abrir la puerta Tim esta contra el respaldo de la cama, deja su móvil en la mesita de noche y se mete bajo las sabanas dándole la espalda al hombre mayor. No dice nada, Jason tampoco, se lava los dientes y toma su lugar al otro lado del colchón, no tiene fuerzas para pelear con el joven y si le pide tener sexo le dirá que tome todo lo que quiera pero que no lo moleste, realmente necesita dormir. Pero el menor no pide que lo toque, se mantiene dándole la espalda al otro hombre y al final ambos se quedan dormidos.

El médico despierta a su ritmo natural, cuando su cuerpo le dice que ya ha dormido lo suficiente cosa que es bastante extraña pues la alarma siempre lo hace saltar de la cama. Abre los ojos sobresaltado buscando el reloj en la mesa para ver la hora. Es pasado el mediodía, Tim sentado en el escritorio de Jason le da la vuelta a la silla cuando oye al más grande salir de la cama.

―No te molestes ya me encargue de todo, ―dice al hombre que camina apresurado al baño. ― Yo quité la alarma, después le escribí un mensaje a “Roy Harper”, diciéndole que te ibas a tomar el día para descansar, porque estabas cansado.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? ― Jason se detiene al lado del escritorio, apenas lo suficientemente lejos del joven.

―Richard te ordenó descansar desde la semana pasada y aun no lo has hecho. ―El adolescente mira la pantalla de su computadora y después al mayor. El móvil de Jason estaba de igual manera sobre el escritorio. ¿Cómo ha logrado desbloquearlo?

―Lo habría hecho, pero aquel día me llamaste a tu habitación…―comienza a hablar el mayor, es muy raro oírlo discutir sobre las acciones de Tim, en general suele aceptar ordenes de manera sumisa o en algunas ocasiones murmura para sí mismo regañándose― …Te dieron un balazo en el hombro y tuve que sacarlo, después trajeron a una mujer para una lobotomía y estaba embarazada, ese fue el primer parto que atendí y ayer tuve que atender a un extraterrestre, ir al hospital es lo único que me hace sentir normal.

―No puedes con todo…―le interrumpe el hombre pequeño, Jason hierve molesto, su lenguaje corporal lo dice, sus puños apretados, sus hombros muy tensos, Tim ha esperado esto, hizo tantas cosas para molestar al hombre, lo golpeo, humillo, lo insulto siempre que hablaban: Perro callejero, mariquita, llorón, inútil. Todos fueron soportados pacientemente, pero ahora estaba muy enojado solo por haberse tomado el día―. Ni siquiera puedes organizar un horario eficiente, eres un pueblerino inútil.

―No, puedo hacer un horario eficiente, pero sabes por qué no lo hago…―El hombre camina hasta quedar delante de la silla, Tim debe levantar el rostro para poder verlo, el chico se estremece; ha fantaseado con eso tantas veces, Jason golpeándolo. Es rudo con el cuándo follan, pero no como Timothy desearía. Oye en muchas ocasiones a Richard aconsejando a Jason cosas como: _Rómpele un brazo, te lo quitarás de encima al menos dos meses, Se podría resbalar de camino a la cueva y caer por las escaleras… tal vez el auto podría tener una falla técnica…_ El y Dick no tienen una relación buena en lo absoluto, después de que Talia dejó la mansión Tim apenas salió de su habitación porque sus peleas con Richard siempre terminaban el golpes y muebles rotos. Jason lo había soportado como un mártir, deberían de hacerlo santo pues ya había regresado de la muerte―. Porque quiero estar lo más lejos como pueda de ti. De todo esto, de Owlman y de su legado del terror.

―Puedes largarte cuando quieras, la mansión tiene muchas puertas…

―Damian está aquí, debo cuidarlo.

―Richard cuida de Damian todos los días, pero como quieres “estar lejos de todo esto” no lo has notado…―Jason mira al joven confundido, Tim cruza sus piernas y rota la silla frente a la computadora, de nuevo.

―No entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

―Porque eres un imbécil.

―No estoy para tus juegos ahora. Tengo que ver a mi asesor y hablar con Harper, dime que significa eso…

―No tienes que ver a nadie, me desperté cuando sonó la maldita alarma y ya terminé tu estúpida tesis, un tema horrible, por cierto, casi la reescribí toda porque era basura asquerosa como tu…

―Dios…tu… de verdad ―Jasón se pasa las manos por el cabello desesperado.

―Se la envié por correo a tu asesor, dice que te envía una respuesta mañana.

― ¡No cambies el tema! dime que pasa con Damian. ―Tim mira la hora en su smartfit, es sábado asi que el niño no fue a la escuela.

―Porque no vas a descubrirlo por ti mismo genio, ve a su habitación ahora. ― Jason continúa confundido, pero toma la orden del hombre pequeño. Se pone los pantalones del pijama que yacían sobre la cama y sale de la habitación con Timothy detrás de él. No recuerda hacerse quitado los pantalones.

― ¿Por qué no estaba usando pantalones? ―le pregunta a la estrella de internet.

―Te veías un poco incomodo, asi que te los quite. ―contesta con normalidad Tim―. No te hice nada, no me gustas inconsciente.

― ¿Cómo desbloqueaste mi teléfono? ―cuestiona de nuevo Jason al tiempo que bajan las escalera, Tim se resbala por el pasa manos a su lado.

―Le configure mi huella hace mucho tiempo, después hablaremos sobre Isabel que tiene demasiados fotos contigo en su Instagram. ―sabía que Tim estaba dañado, pero eso ya era demasiado. La habitación de Damian está sobre la biblioteca en el ala este de la mansión, cruzan el recibidor y la segunda sala para después subir al segundo piso. Jason se detiene delante de la habitación, por alguna razón tiene miedo.

La pequeña celebridad de internet no es de fiar, ya lo ha aprendido. Si quiere echarle esto en cara al médico debe de ser muy malo, Damian consume drogas, roba, mata gente, mata animales… hay demasiados escenarios posibles, el corazón le palpita muy rápido y siente ganas de vomitar. Timothy lo toma de la mano, señala con sus dedos índice y medio hacia el piso.

El hermano mayor lo entiende, quiere que se arrodille, él lo hace. Tim une sus dedos índices formando una X. Significa que Jason debe mantenerse callado. El joven toma el pomo de la puerta, el alto contiene la respiración, la puerta se abre apenas lo suficiente para poder ver el interior. El rostro de Jason se deforma en una expresión de sorpresa y terror.

Es Damian, Damian de 11 años, Damian de 4’9 ft, Damian de 104 lb, está montando a un hombre que le dobla la edad y el peso, tiene 11 años, no debería estar haciendo algo como eso. Puede oír no solo el sonido tan característico de los cuerpos al chocar si no también al niño siendo muy explícito con lo que necesita que el otro hombre le haga. La ira sube por su columna como metal caliente y antes de que pueda escuchar la respuesta de Richard, Tim cierra la puerta, posa su mano en el hombro del mayor.

Jason se levanta y baja las escaleras furioso, dando largos pasos atraviesa la mansión para llega a su habitación, se deja caer sobre la cama tirando de su cabello con desesperación, como dejo pasar algo asi. Fue un estúpido, un egoísta, Tim entra poco después y cierra la puerta, Jason se ve devastado, se siente un poco culpable por ser tan brusco al momento de revelar ese secreto.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ―le cuestiona el hijo de Talia, puede oir la ira en su voz, el medico tiembla intentando tranquilizarse.

―Un par de meses.

― ¡Meses! ― Jay se levanta quedando sentado sobre la cama y mira a Timothy con incredulidad. ― ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

―Esto es parte de algo más grande, estoy sospecha, pero aún no sé qué. ―Jason se frota el rostro lleno de desesperación. Todo esto es su culpa. Talia, su madre debe de estar llorando por lo imprudente que fue su hijo.

―Todo esto es tu culpa, si tu no me hubieras arrastrado a esto. Yo podría cuidar de Damian…― Jason le grita a Tim, está a punto de romperse. Busca algo, algo que pueda salvarlo de su mismo, la culpa lo carcome, llenándolo desesperación.

―Si hubieras accedido desde el principio no habría tenido que ser por las malas… esto es solo culpa tuya.

―Tu no hiciste nada para intervenir, también eres cómplice …él es un niño, eso es un delito.

―No soy una persona que viva conforme a la ley y tú tampoco, no nos hagamos los moralistas, yo solo soy una víctima aquí.

―A mí no me parece que seas muy víctima, creo que eres el que mejor la pasa. No me compares contigo, yo no mato gente.

― ¿Crees que con mi complexión podría matar a alguien? Yo solo soy un chico que quería ser modelo. ―Tim se lleva la mano al pecho, acariciándolo en un gesto seductor.

―No uses ese truco conmigo, no servirá.

―Bien, quieres que sea sincero contigo lo haré. ―El joven camina hasta quedar delante del otro hombre―. No supe esto hace un par de meses, fue casi desde que llegaron, fui a invitar a Damian a jugar mahjong y vi a Dick besarlo, lo dejé pasar porque era solo un beso, algunos días después cuestioné a Damian sobre la naturaleza de su relación y no tuvo ningún reparo en decirme. El no cree que esto sea algo malo o prohibido y si tu no fueras un imbécil lo abrías notado…

― ¡Cállate! ―Su mejilla quema, pica donde la palma de Jason lo ha golpeado, el sabor metálico de la sangre se hace notorio en su lengua, le dio una bofetada con toda su fuerza. Las mano de Jason eran muy grandes, picaba no solo su mejilla, también su frente y parte de la barbilla. Tiene un corte al interior de su mejilla y otro un su labio. Lo ama.

Quería que su hermano lo golpeara más, con esa misma fuerza, que se enoje mas y no se contenga. Tim suelta un largo gemido tocando con su mano el lugar donde Jason lo ha golpeado. Era asi de fácil, ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Damian era el punto débil de Jason. Las piernas le tiemblan, está muy excitado. Jason esta de pie y respira con dificultad, nunca a golpeado a alguien.

―Sabes que más me dijo…

―No, no quiero saber.

―Dijo que será la esposa de Richard.

― ¡Cállate Tim! ―Jason lleva sus palmas a sus ojos cubriéndolos.

― ¿Cómo crees que se sienta tu madre de saber que no cuidaste a su niño? ―Tim se acerca, el mayor retrocede hasta que sus piernas chocan con el colchón.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

― Todo esto se pudo haber evitado si no fueras tan necio. ―Las manos del adolescente tocan el pecho del médico, Jay toma las muñecas del joven y las aprieta tratando de empujarlo. Tim se muerde el labio saboreado aun la sangre―. Si hubieras aceptado tu lugar desde un principio tu estúpido, estúpido, estúpido perro.

―Padre no permitirá…

―A padre no le importamos, solo se importa él mismo y tú lo sabes, te dejó morir en un callejón sucio.

―Pero Damian es su hijo…

―No seas ingenuo Jason ya no tienes 15 años, Si lo quisiera no lo habría dejado a cargo de Dick, si le importara lo hubiera cuidado él, abría cuidado a su esposa y a nosotros. Damian es otra herramienta para padre y si no le sirve lo desechará como hizo contigo.

―Tú no tienes derecho a quejarte… Tienes todo, ni siquiera debes salir de la mansión.

―Tengo prohibido salir de la mansión, si no es con padre o con Richard.

―Como si te importara seguir las reglas. Eres igual de malo que ellos, me has tratado como basura desde que nos conocimos, siempre pensé que me odiabas y entonces un día simplemente llegas y me humillas de la peor manera.

―Tú también lo querías, admítelo, al final estabas empujándome. Solo tratas de hacerte el difícil.

― ¿Cómo podía querer algo que no conocía?

―No me sorprende que Damian se esté acostando con Dick, no eres más que un triste mojigato.

―No hables asi de un niño.

―Yo puedo hablar de quien quiera como quiera, y tú no puedes hacer nada. Por qué no tienes el valor, ve y golpea a Richard por corromper a tu precioso hermano. ¡Hazlo! No lo harás porque eres un cobarde que ni siquiera puede proteger a aquellos que supuestamente ama, ¿Cómo vas a enfrentarte a padre?

― ¡Cállate! ―Jason libera una de su manos, y asienta de nuevo otro golpe al menor. No ha medido su fuerza. Toma a Timothy por sorpresa haciéndolo caer al suelo.

―Jason, yo te amo. ―suela sin más, arrodillado el suelo le da una sonrisa sangrienta a Jason.

―No, no, no. Sé a lo que estas jugando. ―el hombre se cubre los oídos mientras niega con la cabeza, el talon gatea hasta llegar al mayor, se levanta tocando cuanto puede del hombre frente a él.

―Era un niño y no sabía cómo decírtelo. Los niños hacen cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo… ―Tim empuja al hombre y cae de espaldas en la cama, sube encima de él y lo mira desde arriba―. Y después dices que quieres ser un sacerdote.

―No sigas… detente.

―Yo solo te quería a ti, y podía ver cómo te escapabas de mí. Fue ingenuo de mi parte.

―Eso no fue ingenuo en lo absoluto, sabías lo que hacías, lo hiciste con alevosía y ventaja. Me violaste, fue una primera vez horrible. Había reprimido ese recuerdo, no tienes idea de cuan traumatizante fue, pase años llorando hasta quedarme dormido sin saber por qué.

―También fue mi primera vez, esperaba que te dieras cuenta que también me querías y te quedaras.

― ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? Me querías dañar, siempre fue asi. Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo, ahora mismo. Acaba con esto, déjame ir. Déjame ser feliz de un maldita vez. ¿Qué tan miserable tengo que ser para que estés satisfecho?

―Era la única manera de que te fijaras en mí, no pude atraerte con amabilidad por eso te golpeaba. Todo lo que hago es para llamar tu atención. Me estoy lastimando a mí mismo ahora, dejé que me dispararan solo para poder sentir tu piel contra la mía. ¿te das cuenta cuanto te amo?

―Estás enfermo ―Jason lo mira con miedo, Tim conoce a su amigos, sabe sus nombres y muy posiblemente otras cosas más. Esta dañado, si y es peligroso. Podría hacer cualquier cosa.

―Estoy enamorado de ti. Porque no importaba cuan malo fuera contigo, siempre, siempre tenías paciencia. Incluso tu madre que era una santa me tiró de las orejas, cuando me puse su maquillaje y lo rompí. Pero tu no, tu me enseñaste el amor desinteresado.

―Déjame y consigue ayuda.

―Tu eres toda la ayuda que necesito Jason, te necesito. Necesito que me ames como yo te amo. Por favor, ámame como la hacías cuando éramos niños.

―No, no. Eso no pasara estás loco.

―Todo lo que soy es tu culpa… ―Tim mira a Jason, con esos ojos azules muy abiertos. Son lo ojos de un loco, hay miedo, desesperación y algo que solo puede ser descrito como maldad en ellos. Pone sus manos sobre las del otro hombre y lo mira a la cara―. Por morir, si no hubieras muerto yo no estaría aquí, soy tu reemplazo.

―Detente. Por favor.

―Si tu hubieras sido un buen chico desde un principio nada de esto habría pasado. Si hubieras dejado morir a Owlman…

―Lo sé, debí hacerlo. No me atormentes.

―Mis padres eran criminales, me usaban para robar, cuando llegue aquí también fui una herramienta para Bruce y Richard. Yo no tuve una madre amorosa que me curo las heridas y que me abrazara, nadie me había tratado bien nunca y después llegaste tú, te odiaba porque tenías a Talia y yo no tenía nada. Pero tú siempre me trataste bien, jamás me gritaste o me pegaste. Dejabas que me comiera tu parte del postre e incluso me salvaste de ahogarme en varias ocasiones. Recuerdas esa vez en la fiesta número 5 de Damian.

―No recuerdo…―Jason tiene miedo, genuino. Al talon no le tiembla la mano para matar y desmembrar personas, seguramente ya tiene un plan para matarlo y salir impune.

―Yo sí, Conner intentando besarme de nuevo, ―ahora que lo menciona Jason lo recuerda, para él no fue un incidente importante―. Fuiste tu quien me lo quitó de encima, me tomaste la mano y preguntaste si estaba bien. Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura y en ese momento me di cuenta que te amaba. Es tu culpa por ser amable conmigo, tú me hiciste así, me hiciste amarte, me hiciste desear ser una mujer para que me tomaras, es tu culpa por mostrarme como se sentía el amor. No quiero a nadie más, solo a ti. Eres mi vida y si no me amas no tiene sentido que siga viviendo.

―Yo…no quise.

―Cuando volviste, solo se puso peor. Habías crecido mucho, es cierto que siempre fuiste alto, pero ahora eras fuerte y quería tanto tocarte, besarte. Estos últimos 5 años me masturbé incontables veces pensando en ti. En tu voz, tu olor y cuando estaba comenzando a olvidarlo estábamos bajo el mismo techo otra vez. ¿Por qué volviste?

―Servicios sociales…ellos…Damian, mi padre. ―apenas puede formular palabra, tiene miedo, pero no solo de Timothy también de como su cuerpo esta reaccionado a las caderas del joven frotándose contras su pene.

―Debiste irte lejos con tu hermano, salvarlo de esto. Lo dejaste en las manos de Richard por esa tendencia tuya a querer seguir las reglas. Y llegaste para hundirme más en él abismo, todo esto es tu culpa. Yo, Damian, Owlman y toda la gente que ha matado porque le salvaste la vida.

―No, yo hice lo correcto. ―El medico quieres quitárselo de encima, antes de que su hermano sienta lo duro que se está poniendo.

―Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor. Tú me orillaste a esto por hacer lo correcto, cediste a mi chantaje porque era lo correcto en esta situación, me hiciste desearte con locura, desear ser lastimado, deseo que me lastimes, que me humilles. No huyas como lo haces siempre, tómame, sé que también lo deseas, deja de contenerte, en este mundo no hay lugar para la moralidad. Esa bondad solo te ha traído desgracias, tus padres murieron por eso. Tu segunda madre también, tu abuelo. ¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir por tu egoísmo? ¿Por querer ser moralmente superior?

―Por favor detente. ―No necesita más presión, se romperá de nuevo. Es demasiado, mucho para un día, es un cúmulos de cosas que ha estado cargando y Tim le esta echando en cara.

―No, Jason. Querías que fuera sincero. Asume la responsabilidad por lo que me hiciste. ―El hombre delgado toma las manos de su hermano mayor y las coloca sobre su propio cuello, siente el calor de los dedos de Jason contra su piel sensible―. Vamos, no temas al castigo de ningún ser divino, porque si existe no es tan bueno o poderoso como pensamos.

El hombre mayor en vuelve sus dedos alrededor del cuello del adolescente, sus pulgares presionan con fuerza moderada contra la tráquea del joven. Tim jadea, sus manos acarician el pecho de Jason, se acomoda sobre el regazo del hombre, él mayor toma el zipper del jersey de Tim, este viste un conjunto en apariencia deportivo Gucci, en el pecho cruzan 3 líneas horizontales verdes y rojas dividiendo la mitad inferior de color negro sólido y la superior y mangas del gris con estampado. Debajo una camisa sin mangas, sin estampado demasiado sencilla acentúa lo delicado de las formas del cuerpo del joven.

Tim mueve sus brazos y lanza el jersey a algún lugar del suelo, las botas de cuero negro tienen un tacón puntiagudo, se atan encima de los pantalones, el tercer hijo busca a tientas las agujetas de su bota izquierda para quitarla.

―No necesitas quitarlas. ―Dice Jason sus manos envuelven ambos muslos del chico, sube acariciando el estómago, la camisa tiene tirantes muy delgados y es 2 tallas más grande de lo que debería, por lo que puede tocar casi toda la piel del adolescente sin necesidad de quitarla. El pequeño toca por encima de los pantalones de pijama azul claro con rayas, el pene de su hermano está muy duro, toma el elástico y los baja junto a la ropa interior. Envuelve su mano en la base de la polla, y hace movimientos lentos rozando la punta contra su trasero, la tela de los pantalones tocando su glande hace al mayor gemir por el contacto.

― Fóllame la boca. ―Pide Timothy, esa es una de las cosas que su hermano se ha negado a hacer, Jason asiente. El detective baja de la cama y se pone de rodillas en el suelo quedando atrapado entre el cuerpo de Jay y un costado de la cama, humedece sus labios, temblando de la emoción, una de las grandes manos del hombre toma los largos mechones negros de Tim, con la otra sostiene la mano derecha de su amante.

El adolescente abre la boca y la dirige hacia la polla del otro hombre. Lo ha hecho antes por lo que conoce la longitud del miembro, avanza despacio, hasta que su nariz choca con el vientre de su hermano. En vuelve su brazo libre alrededor del muslo de Jason que está de pie, intentando decirle que está listo y no se moverá.

Jay asiente mirándolo con los ojos entre abiertos, nunca había sentido a su hermano tan duro, en sus anteriores encuentros el medico se limitaba a recostarse sobre la cama cubriendo sus ojos y dejándose usar como otro consolador más. El joven gime cuando su hermano mayor comienza a sacar la polla de su boca, lo hace despacio hasta que más de la mitad ha salido, empuja al rostro del muchacho tentativo al principio.

Tim se acomoda sobre el suelo, esperaba que el hombre mayor se sintiera agradecido por terminar su tesis y accediera a tomarlo ahí mismo, pero esto ya era demasiado. Solo en sus sueños más salvajes había pensado que sucedería, ahora agradecía a tener en su interior esa nueva cadena de bolas chinas. De esa manera seria mas fácil para su amante follarlo.

Aprieta sus piernas cuando un golpe en particular más profundo que los anteriores le hace tener arcadas, las bolas se acomodan en su interior, Jason tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño muy fruncido; las lágrimas escurren gruesas por las mejillas de Tim, el medico sigue con ese ritmo buscando más su propio placer que el de su amante, el talon se estremece cuando la polla golpea su garganta y grita, avergonzado pues se ha corrido sin tener que tocarse.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Jason, retirándose por completo y dejando al chico recuperarse.

―Si, sí. ―dice en un jadeo, su mano acaricia el muslo del mayor y lo mira con los labios enrojecidos―. Sigue haciéndolo de esa manera, con más fuerza.

―No, podría lastimarte. ―reitera, no puede simplemente olvidar la persona que ha sido los últimos 10 años.

― Hazlo, está bien. ―La mano del menor lo acaricia se siente reconfortante, como si esto no estuviera mal. Jason gime cuando el chico lo mete de nuevo en su boca húmeda, cierra los ojos y busca algo que lo reconforte, que lo haga sentir menos sucio al dejarse hundir en esto. “Es tu culpa” “Asumen la responsabilidad” Si esto es consentido por los dos no hay ningún problema. ¿Por qué se sigue sintiendo mal por esto? ¿De verdad Tim desea estas cosas? Simplemente no entiende por qué ese niño desea ser dañado, y diablos va a llorar si sigue pensando en que es su culpa. El medico gime cuando el detective deja salir la polla de su boca. ― No le des tantas vueltas, concéntrate en mí, soy todo lo que importa. Tu única preocupación debería ser follarme.

Insiste Tim, Jason asiente, con sus ojos acuosos, está apunto de llorar. El más joven se levanta y se deja caer de nuevo a la cama de espaldas, levanta su pierna y la apoya en el pecho desnudo del otro hombre.

―Ven, desnúdame. ―El mayor deshace los nudos de la bota despacio, cuando ha terminado la deja caer y continúa con la siguiente, Tim baja sus pantalones de chándal, el mayor termina de quitarlos, la ropa interior húmeda también cae al suelo, ahora solo tiene los calcetines puestos. Toma la mano de su hermano y lo atrae hacia él; cayendo ambos de vuelta la cama.

Al igual que la primera vez Tim lo abraza con brazos y piernas, susurrándole que es lo que desea, Jason llora, pero obedece las ordenes que su joven maestro le ha dado. Timothy abre sus piernas para mostrar al mayor la sorpresa que guarda en su interior. El rostro del resucitado es de un color rojo brillante al mirar el anillo de metal y el hilo de color negro colgando del agujero del agujero de su hermano. Todo es tan obsceno, tan intenso, esa es la primera vez que ve por iniciativa propia el cuerpo del más joven

―Tienes que sacarlas…―ordena el talon, Jason aprieta los labios, aún sigue llorando, asiente otra vez porque sabe que si habla se oirá patético, Timothy lo mira con sus azules ojos llenos de fascinación ya que el mayor lo está obedeciendo de manera tan sumisa, él toma la argolla de metal y tira de ella muy despacio viendo salir una de las pelotas de metal tiene unas 2 pulgadas de diámetro. Tim gime, acaricia su propio pecho y toma la mano de Jason que esta sobre la cama.

El mayor continúa adelante una tercera pelota sale y aún parece haber más al interior del influener. Timothy es un chico atractivo, muchas de sus compañeras solo lo seguían por ese hecho, podría salir con cualquier chica, había de dónde escoger. Pero no, prefería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, obligando a su hermano, haciéndolo sentir extraño. Una quinta y última bola sale, mostrando cuan extendido está el adolescente. Entonces Jason piensa en Tim de 12 años que robaba su almuerzo, que escondía sus libros, que le lanzaba agua en los pantalones, que rompía sus juguetes.

Él no era un santo, había pensado en regresarle la broma al niño, en gritarle que se detuviera, incluso cuando manchó de pintura su uniforme, dios lo perdone pensó en golpearlo. Al final nada de eso había servido, ahora lo podría llamar “contra producente” porque se había metido al lodo y estaba sucio más allá del cuello, tantos años intentando ser bueno.

¿Dónde estaba dios cuando murió Talia? ¿Dónde estaba cuando murieron sus verdaderos padres? Si dios, era omnipotente, omnipresente y todo amor. ¿Dónde estaba cuando este niño entro a su habitación para mancharlo de por vida? ¿Dónde estaba cuando Richard puso su mano de manera perversa sobre Damian? Y ¿Por qué no impidió que Owlman y la legión del crimen desaparecieran ciudades enteras? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo cuando acercó un pica hielo a el ojo de ese héroe para volverlo un zombi? ¿Dónde estaba ahora que Jason lo necesitaba?

Ahora que se estaba cuestionando esa fe ciega que lo guio durante años. _Vamos, no temas al castigo de ningún ser divino, porque si existe no es tan bueno o poderoso como pensamos._ Y eso podía ser, tal vez dios no era omnipotente, u omnipresente, incluso podría no ser todo amor. Tal vez a dios no le importamos, tal vez es como Bruce y sus amigos, quienes podrían hacer el bien y acabar con toda la maldad, pero simplemente no les importa…

―Fóllame Jason. ― la voz del chico es pesada, su mano aun sostiene la del mayor y su mirada es tan intensa que el medico siente que quema, como las llamas del infierno donde pasara el resto de la eternidad, porque si a dios no le importa Jason, a Jason tampoco le importará dios. Sostiene las piernas de Tim por la parte posterior de las rodillas y las levanta acercando más al chico, entrar en el menor por propia decisión es maravilloso, ya no hay inhibiciones, no voces que le digan que está mal que disfrute este tipo de contacto, que le griten que la sodomía es pecado, no cadenas que lo aferren a una fe sin sentido

Se empuja sin titubear hasta que todo su miembro está dentro del menor, las manos de Tim ceñidas a las sabanas, mientras gime con sus carnosos labios abiertos. Mostrando cuanto le gusta, sin restringirse, sin apenarse, aquello no debería apenarlo a él tampoco, el deseo sexual es un instinto primitivo, algo que está en la especie humana desde su concepción.

Dios no existe, o se ha olvidado de él. Ya no existen para él esas pseudociencias, ahora solo creerá en lo que puede ser visto y comprobado, será un escéptico. Lo que ve ahora es a su hermano en celo y quiere comprobar cuan realmente placentera es la copulación. El cuerpo ya se ha dilatado, se retira despacio, comprobando la resistencia y regresa con la misma lentitud, Timothy se revuelve en el colchón molesto.

―Hazlo con más fuerza mojigato. ―Toma al chico por las caderas empujándolo para poder subir el también a la cama, él grita ante el repentino movimiento. Cierra sus manos una en el muslo y la otra firme en la cadera de Tim, para penetrarlo con fuerza, el interior del niño se contrae y se siente increíble, es arto de fingir que no lo había disfrutado. Que no le gustaba como ese adolescente tan delgado se dilataba al extremo para poder meter toda su polla en su estrecho culo. Jason era casi 20 cm mas alto y mas de 40 kilos mas pesado. La longitud de sus manos casi podía rodear toda la cintura de Timothy.

Golpea el trasero del menor con penetraciones rápidas y duras, incluso se sorprende por la intensidad de las nuevas sensaciones, su corazón está muy acelerado, la piel de todo su cuerpo hormiguea placenteramente, sus pulmones se llenan de aire caliente, le cuesta tragar haciendo que la saliva se acumule en su boca. Tim lo toma por las solapas de la camisa que se mantiene abierta, siente tanto calor incluso si esa es la única prenda que tiene puesta. Jason jadea con la boca abierta.

―Ahh…ahí…de eso estaba hablando. ―Tim lo aprieta en su cálido interior y sabe que siempre se ha sentido así de bien, pero en todas esas ocasiones se atormentó por disfrutarlo. Se quita la camisa y se ciñe sobre el joven acercándolos, sus pechos están juntos, las piernas de Tim se envuelven en sus caderas, el corresponde abrazándolo, penetrándolo como si quisiera hacerle daño y el muchacho grita, pero Jason no se detiene. Incluso llega a encontrar placentera la voz del otro hombre cerca de su oído, los dedos de Timothy aprietan su espalda, eso también es muy estimulante, el detective se siente atrapado entre el cuerpo de su hermano y la cama, es donde siempre deseo estar―. Jason, Jason, Jason.

Los delgados dedos de Tim arañan con fuerza la musculosa espalda de su hermano, abriendo las piernas tanto como le es humanamente posible, acuñando al mayor en medio de estas gritando con la boca abierta al ritmo atroz con el que lo divide. Jason lo rodea con su brazos, comprimiéndolo con voracidad desmesurada sacudiéndolo con urgencia, penetrando en lo mas profundo de las entrañas del detective. El delgado cuerpo de Timothy se sacude lleno de éxtasis, con eso ha fantaseado durante años, con Jason usándolo, mancillándolo de esa forma.

Su extremidades se tensan, la apretada sensación se vuelve dolorosa en su estómago. Jason no desiste, sin bajar la velocidad continúa embistiendo al adolescente cuando alcanza su orgasmo, los ojos ruedan a la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando llega al punto más alto de júbilo. Oprimiendo la polla de su hermano en sus intestinos, este sigue dividiéndolo sin dar descanso. Persiguiendo su placer, usando a Tim como si fuera un juguete, el joven chilla regocijándose en gozo al verse violentado con tanta maldad.

Jason lo toma por los muslos obligándolo a dejar de temblar, la saliva baja pesada por sus labios y aun no se recupera cuando el hombre lo cambia de posición, sin salir de él lo deja de lado y cierra sus piernas. Apretando sus extremidades dañándolo como Tim siempre deseó, siente su piel arder, los huesos de su cadera duelen por los embates los siente crujir al compás de los golpes contra su trasero. Timothy sisea, aun desea más, que sea mas bruto, tosco, que lo ultraje ímpetu y pasión desmesurados.

―Ahórcame ―pide el menor y su hermano no lo duda ni un segundo, sus manos se envuelven en el delgado cuello y lo aprietan, puede rodear el cuello completamente con una sola de sus extremidades. Tim toma su propia polla masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas del hombre, buscando un tercer orgasmo. El mayor aprieta más su cuello, la saliva baja por sus mejillas porque no la puede tragar, el otro hombre ha notado como Tim se ha contraído cuanto más lo ahoga, la visión del menor se nubla, los pulmones le arden quedándose sin aire. La cabeza le da vueltas y el pecho de duele. Jason podría romperle el cuello con tanta facilidad que es excitante.

―Me voy a correr. ―Avisa el mayor, el chico lo envuelve con sus brazos atrayéndolo. Jason entiende cuan deseoso está el menor de recibir el esperma de su hermano, la mano de Tim aprieta su miembro cuando su hermano cambia su posición rosando su próstata en sus feroces empujes. Jay gime deteniéndose tan profundo como puede al interior del chico llenándolo de semen caliente.

El médico nunca ha tenido un orgasmo como ese, su cuerpo tiembla, apretando más el cuello del chico, la vista de Tim esta borrosa, tomando los últimos gramos de oxígeno se corre por tercera vez manchando las sabanas, se convulsiona violentamente siendo rellenado hasta el tope, sus entrañas llevas de fluido tibio. Jason lo suelta, dando espacio al menor para que respire, Timothy toma bocanadas de aire con desesperación, él también se siente mas relajado, pero una pude seguir adelante, puede tener otra ronda más.

―Fóllame de nuevo Jason, hasta que me desmaye. ―el menor respira entrecortado, su pecho se mueve con rapidez, sus ojos y mejillas húmedos por las lágrimas, saliva y demás fluidos. Sus piernas tiemblan, Jason puede ver su semilla salir del cuerpo del menor manchando la cama. Es demasiado, es obsceno a niveles impresionantes la forma perversa en que el cuerpo de su hermano se ha acostumbrado a tomarlo y devorarlo como la haría una mujer.

―Sí. ― Contesta, esa emoción retorcida vuelve a recorrerlo, mirar al joven lo pone muy cachondo, su piel arde incendiándose de deseo. Le da una media sonrisa al chico, al tiempo que lo toma por los tobillos para acercarlo de nuevo.

―Y cuando me desmaye, continúa cogiéndome como si estuviera muerto. ―La mirada del mayor se estrecha, presiona la punta de su polla contra la estirada entrada del detective, empujándose de nuevo. Ahora se siente correcto, bien, como si ese fuera el lugar donde debería de estar.

―No tienes que pedirlo, de igual manera iba a hacerlo. ―Tim lame sus labios y atrae a su hermano a un beso. Sus bocas chocan, sus lenguas se tocan con desesperación como si hubieran esperado mucho por esto, con intranquilidad sus dientes chocan, Jason toma un puño de cabello de Tim y tira de él, besando sus mejillas, después su cuello, mordiéndolo de la misma manera en que el menor lo hacía. El menor gime acariciando los musculosos brazos. Metiendo sus dedos en el cabello obscuro, acariciándolo a medida que el hombre lo besa más.

―Es bueno que ya lo hayas entendido.


	4. Perdóname padre, porque he pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo sin corregir, actualizare la fecha cuando este revisado y esta nota sera eliminada. Gracias por leer.

― ¡Jason! ¡La sala de operaciones Owlman esta herido! ― grita Tim bajando el auto, abre la puerta trasera y ayuda al hombre mayor a bajar. Jason brinca de su silla y deja el libro que leía aun lado. Tim se quita los arneses del pecho dejándolos caer estrepitosamente al piso, las garras doradas, la capa y los lentes también. Apenas tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantar a su padre.

Una motocicleta se detiene detrás del auto y Dick baja con Damian detrás de él. Ambos bañados en sangre, Damian levanta una Glock 9mm contra Jason.

― ¡Deja Owlman en el suelo! ― ordena Richard.

― ¡Damian que haces, baja esa pistola! ― Le grita Jason, Tim levanta ambas manos y deja al hombre de rodillas en el suelo. Dick solo a tenido que enviar a Damian con Jokester, es el hijo de Talia al Ghul después de todo, Jokester lo conocía y sabia que el menor jamás mentiría, Talia no lo había criado de esta manera. Damian dio la ubicación de Owlman y fue emboscado, había sido sencillo, el no atendería al llamado de ayuda. No lo habían matado, por supuesto, era un hueso duro de roer. Pero si no moría por la pérdida de sangre lo haría por la mano de Dick. tenia muchos huesos rotos y contusiones. Damian avanza despacio sin dejar de mirar a Jason.

― Ve con Jason, Tim. ― dice Dick.

― ¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando Richard!? Esto no es gracioso. ― dice Tim desesperado. ― Padre esta perdiendo mucha sangre debemos…

― No, nosotros no le debemos nada este hombre… ― comienza el hermano mayor, Damian levanta una segunda arma y apunta a los otros 2.

― ¿Dick enloqueciste? ― le pregunta Jason. Richard suspira, llega delante de aquel a quien llamó padre y le quita la máscara.

― No Jason, nunca había estado mas cuerdo. Este hombre no es mi padre y jamás lo será, ni el tuyo Jason, eras un niño, yo también. ― Richard toma a Bruce por el cabello y lo obliga a mirarlo. ― Me hiciste creer que Tony Zucco mató a mis padres porque el señor Haley había dejado de comerciar con él.

Tim y Jason se miran incrédulos. Damian no se ha movido en lo más mínimo.

― Yo lo maté, porque quería venganza, porque tú me lo dijiste, pero no fue Tony quien los mató. Fuiste tú, tu porque querías a un Grayson, por que les ofreciste dinero a mis padres y se negaron. Me hiciste comer basura y ratas, me enfrenté a pruebas inhumanas. Tenía 8 años maldito, ― Richard alza su mano y le da una fuerte bofetada a su mentor. ― yo debía estar corriendo y jugando como todos los niños, pero estaba matando a personas inocentes que se te oponían.

― Dick detente, no es bueno tomar decisiones apresuradas. ― Jason intenta moverse, el sonido estridente de un disparo hace al hombre callar.

― Jason, Jason, Jason. ― el mayor suelta al hombre que cae de frente al suelo y avanza hasta el nombrado. ― deberían de canonizarte, de hacerte un santo, tu el siempre mártir. Tu madre estaba con Jokester ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te puedes compadecer de este hombre?, te trajo aquí a la fuerza, te obligo a convertirte en algo que no querías, sí es cierto, tú y Dami tuvieron una madre amorosa. Dime si no te sentías impotente al ver a Talia recibir los golpes que eran para ti, al verla llorar porque esperaba que él. ― señala a su padre frente a la computadora. ― se volviera un buen hombre, dime ¿cómo te sentías cada vez que te sobajaba y humillaba por no ser lo suficientemente bueno? Dime… ¿Como se sintió morir?

― Yo… ― Jason mira al suelo.

― Dime ¿Cómo se sintió ver a este hombre que se decía tu padre huir como un cobarde y dejarte ahí? No se si Talia alguna vez te lo dijo, pero, Bruce esperaba dejar tu cadáver abandonado…― Jason mira incrédulo a Dick,

― Ella nunca lo mencionó. 

― Yo la acompañé, ella les rogó a los héroes que te devolvieran, que te daría un entierro digno, se humilló de maneras horribles, por culpa de ese hombre. ¿Cómo puedes no odiarlo? Después te todo el daño que te causó, aun cuando tu madre le dio una tercera o cuarta oportunidad él nunca nos amó, a ninguno. Ni a Talia, de ella solo esperaba un hijo. ― Mira Damian y avanza hasta el, se pone de rodillas y le da un corto beso en los labios. ― Damian no fue mas que un experimento eugenésico para tener otro esbirro más, pero esta jugada no te salió “Padre”.

Dick regresa, caminando hasta Tim. El más joven tiembla, Richard parece saber todo de todos.

― Y tú, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

― Entre a robar y padre no me mató, me acogió como su hijo.

― No, eso fue lo que él te dijo. La verdad es que tus padres te vendieron, después de que Jason muriera necesitaba alguien que pudiera suplirlo. Y tú ya tenías experiencia como criminal. — Tim mira a su padre perplejo. — resultaste ser una excelente inversión. ¿Te has preguntado porque Alfred insiste en que no dejes la mansión?

—No. — El tercer hijo cree que vomitará.

— Eres una compra muy valiosa y si te vas se perdería mucho dinero, por eso como el objeto valioso que eres llevas un rastreador al cuello. — Tim se lleva las manos a la nuca. —Pero no es uno cualquiera, este se puede activar desde la computadora para volarte la cabeza si quieres escapar.

—Estas mintiendo. — dice Jackson incrédulo.

— ¿Lo quieres ver? Computadora... Inicia protocolo de búsqueda T3 nivel 1.

_— Ejecutando protocolo. Sujeto localizado. Timothy Drake está dentro del área asignada. ¿Desea retirar el permiso de patrulla? ―Dice la voz mecánica._

—Si.

— _Permiso de patrulla retirado, desea ejecutar acciones de nivel 2._

—Recuérdame que es el nivel 2...

— _El protocolo T3 de nivel 2 es neutralizar al sujeto Timothy Drake mediante el chip en su columna..._

— No, no deseo ejecutarlo.

_—Entendido._

— ¿Necesitas otras pruebas? — El joven temblando cae de rodillas al suelo y se abraza a sí mismo, Jason le toca el hombro.

— Todo este tiempo...— susurra. —Todo fue una mentira, tuviste mi vida en tus malditas manos. ¿No confiabas en mí?

Tim mira molesto al hombre, tiembla, lágrimas de frustración bajan por su rostro. Dick hace una señal a Damian, el niño guarda las pistolas y se cubre con la capa caminando hasta donde esta su hermano mayor. Drake se levanta, da pasos largos hasta Owlman.

― ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre mis padres? ― toma al hombre por el cuello. ― Eran unos delincuentes, pero yo era feliz.

― No eras mas que un triste muerto de hambre, de no ser por mi te abrían matado hace mucho tiempo. ― Dice apenas sin fuerzas el patriarca de la familia, Tim le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula con toda su fuerza, los nudillos le duelen y sabe que se ha lastimado la muñeca, pero a su padre le ha dolido peor. Dick envuelve con su brazo a Damian, y ambos caminan hacia Tim, Jason duda si acercarse o no. El mas joven de todos mira a su hermano de crianza, le tiende la mano a Todd para que venga con ellos. Los 4 están alrededor de aquel que se hace llamar Owlman.

― Vamos padre, míranos y dinos que nos amas. A mí, tu primer alumno, a Jason que te salvó la vida, a Tim que planificó tus mayores golpes, a Damian de quien no sabes ni siquiera como se oye su voz. ¿Quieres saber cómo murió tu madre de verdad? ― Dice Grayson, esta implícito sobre que madre se refiere. ― Kamikazes enviados por tu padre para colarse en el barco, para que ambos regresaran con el… ― Richard llora y cayendo de rodillas abraza al hijo de Talia. ― Porque te quería usar cariño, a ti y a Jason. Esperaba que fueras una herramienta para el como nosotros lo fuimos.

El hombre intenta protestar, pero su mandíbula cedió ante el golpe del hijo mas débil.

― Yo no lo iba a permitir Damian, ni tampoco que volviera un criminal a Jason, no es lo que Talia hubiera querido. ― Dick saca una daga de su cinturón, se pone de rodillas y abraza al hombre. ― Perdóname padre, porque he pecado. Pero tú me enseñaste que los débiles solo merecen la muerte.

―Hoy mi amado padre, yo gano… ― susurra al hombre, sin dejar de abrazarlo. No tiene armas, sus dos brazos fueron rotos y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre en el piso le deben de quedar unos minutos más de vida, una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Grayson. ― Yo me quedo con tu mayor orgullo, aquel de quien esperabas un guerrero, ahora es mi mujer, y ya lo he reclamado como mío en múltiples ocasiones. ― continúa en un susurro. ― Yo me quedo con toda la fortuna. ― La daga entra a la columna del padre y lo apuñala. ― Ahora seré Owlman, porque nací para ser grande. Tu solo eres basura inútil. Porque yo siempre gano, como tu me enseñaste, mi querido mentor.

Dick se levanta, Bruce cae de espaldas enterrando el objeto aún más, el primer Talon tiende su mano al último, Damian entrega una de las pistolas. Grayson tira de la corredora para después apuntar al hombre que alguna vez llamó padre.

― Deja de perder el tiempo. ― Drake le arrebata la pistola de la mano, la pone directamente en la frente de Bruce, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas e ira. ― Tú… no te mereces ni el infierno.

Dice para apretar el gatillo, el cuerpo se contrae solo para después relajarse completamente. El piso de la cueva ahora está lleno de el tejido gris de ese hombre que se hizo llamar su padre.

― Cielos. ― la voz de Alfred, los hace volver a los 4. El mayordomo baja despacio las escaleras. ― Realmente hicieron un desastre, ya soy muy viejo para estas cosas…

― No te preocupes Alfie. ― Richard avanza tomando el cadáver por la capa. ― Cariño, enciende el incinerador, Jason ayúdame a llevarlo, Tim trae el compresor para limpiar el piso.

Al Ghul obedece, corre hacia el pasillo, Jason toma el hombre por los pies ayudando a Grayson a llevarlo, Tim va la bodega de herramientas.

― Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo Alfie, regresa a dormir. ― Richard le sonríe como si fueran unos jóvenes recogiendo basura de una fiesta y no llevando un cadáver. ― Quiero wafles para mañana.

― Yo también. ― Damian grita al final del pasillo. ― Ya está encendido.

― Yo quiero huevos y necesitaré que me pongas almuerzo, me quedaré en el hospital hasta la noche. ― Dice Jason.

― Si estamos pidiendo cosas yo quiero muffins de moras azules. ― Tim regresa y con el rociador de agua empuja toda la sangre y desechos hasta el borde dejando que caigan al fondo de la cueva. Alfred suspira.

― Bien, bien. Me iré a dormir porque me espera mucho trabajo mañana.

― Hasta mañana. ― dicen los 4 al unísono. El mayordomo sube las escaleras de regreso, llamará al notario para informar la muerte de su amo…

…

― Este traje es horrible. ― Drake se queja.

― Solo es para el funeral, nos tomamos unas fotos, lucimos tristes, Jason da su discurso y anunciamos las últimas voluntades de nuestro padre. ― dice Dick mientras le acomoda la corbata a Damian. ― Luces hermoso cariño.

― Tu también, hermano mayor. ― Damian envuelve sus brazos en el cuello del mayor para besarlo.

― No puedo creer que me haya comprado un hospital. ― dice Jason tocándose el cabello.

― Lo hizo para lavarle dinero a la mafia…― Tim le da una palmada en las manos a Jason. ― Déjate el cabello ya, solo lo estas poniendo peor.

― Pero, aun así, me dejó administrarlo a mí. Soy un novato, digo no era tan malo después de todo.

― ¿Vas a lavarle dinero a la mafia? ― pregunta Grayson.

― Debería, ese era el plan de negocios al final de cuentas.

…

― Si, lastimosamente mi padre murió en batalla. ― Clark y Louis están sentados en el estudio de la mansión Wayne. ― El esperaba que yo siguiera sus pasos y me convirtiera en Owlman, pero no creo estar preparado. Mi padre era un hombre insuperable ni yo ni mis hermanos estaremos jamás a la altura de un villano como él.

― Tu padre sabía que dirías eso…― Louis, toma la mano de Richard y lo mira. ― por eso nos pidió que después de su muerte, viniéramos personalmente a pedirte que tomes su lugar como Owlman y líder de la legión del crimen.

― Yo no podría, jamás seré tan increíble como mi padre…

― Lo eres. ― Clark dice. ― tu padre era mi amigo y siempre se mostró orgulloso de cuan buen aprendiz fuiste.

― ¿Él dijo eso?

― Siempre lo decía. ― Louis lo mira con ojos piadosos, algo que no encaja con ella. ― Se que es un momento difícil, pero fue la voluntad de Bruce, la última. Por favor hazlo Richard.

― Yo…― el hombre jadea, se cubre la boca y los ojos se le cristalizan. ― No se que decir, pero si realmente fue la voluntad de mi padre tomare su lugar intentando ser un sucesor digno.

― Claro que lo serás. ― Clark dice, ambos se ponen de pie, estrechan la mano del hombre mas joven. ― Bienvenido líder.

― Muchas gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de venir.

― No lo agradezcas, tendremos una reunión en la atalaya mañana. ― comenta Louis. Abriendo la puerta para dejar la habitación. ― los avisos se enviarán ahora a tu móvil, nos vemos pronto.

Richard se queda en silencio aun sentado detrás del escritorio, cuenta despacio hasta el 10 y hecha la silla hacia atrás, mirando al interior del mueble observa al niños sentado de rodillas sobre la alfombra, sus pantalones cortos y ropa íntima se encuentran enrollados en una de las piernas del chico, un poco de esperma mancha su camisa.

― Muéstrame. ― ordena, Damian abre la boca. Ha tragado todo el semen. El pene de su hermano mayor aun esta duro delante de la cara del niño.

― Tócame, por favor… hermano mayor… ― pide el chico, saliendo del lugar donde se ha ocultado. Subiendo a las piernas de Dick.

― Claro que si mi amor. ― el hombre sonríe abrazando al niño. ― ¿Me puedes tomar ahora?

― Si, ya me he preparado. ― El niño jadea, busca a tientas el miembro metiéndolo entre sus nalgas.

― Eres increíble cariño, maravilloso. Te amo tanto. ― El chico presiona la polla contra su entrada bajando hasta que toca fondo.

― Yo también te amo, hermano mayor…

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es la Tierra-3 las cosas nunca salen bien para la gente buena. ¿Qué esperaban? aun debería agregar mas etiquetas pero lo haré a medida que piense en cuales.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
